What happens after
by TheSunIsStillDark
Summary: This is after phantom planet. Danny is getting used to his new fame. He has to deal with the troubles of being famous. One night, after pulling a prank on Paulina, Sam asked Danny to stay over night. Her mom finds him with Sam the next morning and she sort of makes a bad deduction. . . And it ends up with Danny becoming a full ghost!... Or does he.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first fanfic here. I'm new to this site-well, writing at least, so if I have any errors please tell me so I can work them out. I hope this isn't so terrible. **

Danny's point of view

School. I was terrified. My parents said even though I saved the world I still have to go to school. Super heroes need an education. Ghost or not. I didn't get so much as a wink of sleep. It was now 5:30 in the morning and I was still laying sleepless in my bed, to nervous to calm my anxiety.

School. Oh no. What would people say? Would I become popular or even more of a social out cast? Would Dash still try to shove me in a locker, or perform his usual humiliating pranks on me? I have no clue. Oh, well. I still have Sam and Tucker. And Sam. . .

I thought back to that fake-out make-out in the bushes, when Valerie found us and said " I always knew you two losers would end up together." Did they really know that? And hey, we were NOT losers. Okay, maybe we seem sort of like geeks, but I really could not care less. But now it's probably going to be freaks. . . What with the whole world knowing my secret.

It was all over Amity Park. Danny Fenton, the unpopular social outcast of Casper High, was the towns hero Danny Phantom. Who knew? And what would I be now? Would Danny Phantom Still be looked at the same way? Or would my alter ego be treated the same way Danny Fenton was? Or vise versa? Or would I just be the Great Savior of the World who came up with the completely obvious solution to save us all from being floating remains out in space. And from world domination. I wonder where Vlad is now?

" Danny!" my mother called from the other side of my bedroom door, " Time for school! Wake up!"

I groaned in response to her opening my door, shedding light into my dark room from the hallway. I pulled my covers over my head as she flicked on my room light.

" Come on Danny! You should be exited! The worlds hero!" she exclaimed.

" You're forgetting the whole social outcast of Casper High thing. I don't thing I'm going to be praised. I'm going geek to freak as soon as I walk through the schools doors." I told her.

" Oh honey, you don't really believe that, do you?" She asked.

" Yes." I stated honestly. The horrors of High school.

" You are going to be just fine. Now get up. Or your going to be late."

" I'm always late!" Ghost fighting! Sleeping in. Sleep. . . That sounded really good right now, I hadn't really noticed. My mind was very preoccupied by thoughts of today.

" Not today!" she said cheerily. She pulled the covers of my face to look at me. " I made breakfast. It's waiting downstairs now."

I relented. I was hungry. I watched as she left the room. Staring into nothing for a minute, before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Sams point of view

I stared at my face in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I quickly covered them up with pale make up. Tracing my eyes with dark eye liner and applying purple eye shadow and lipstick. I smiled to myself. Perfectly goth. I looked the same as I did any other day. Because of course today is no different than any other day. Right. We had school today. And they knew.

Everybody at Casper High knew that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Actually, the whole world knew that. He was a celebrity. And he still wanted to be with me. I was sure every girl was probably drooling at the prospect of going out with Danny Phantom. A lot of them even had shrines in their locker of him. Including Paulina. Who Danny used to have a major crush on. And I was sure she would try and use her beauty to get to him. But I knew all she wanted the Phantom part. The hero of the world and Savior of Amity Park, not the Fenton part, the loser of Casper High and one of the top failing students. He's smart, but Ghost fighting sure does take his time.

Despite how I looked on the outside, I was a complete mess of emotions on the inside. And too many emotions was againts my gothic ways. So I shoved them aside. Ignore all anxiety. My feelings for Danny already override the charts. I don't need more to add.

I put on a cheery face at the though of Danny. At least he would be there today. He wouldn't skip and leave me and Tucker to fend off the questions by ourselves, would he?

Slowly the smile crept off my face as I realized the great possibility that he might not want to go to school. He was creative when he wanted to get out of something. Like school. But still. I knew his mother and sister would make sure he went today.

I was distracted from my thoughts by my parents.

" Samantha! Are you ready hon? It's time for another big day!" they shouted, pounding on my door. I opened up and, ignoring them, simply grabbed my bag and made my way to the front door. " And Samantha, we ask you stay away from that Ghost freak alright? You don't have to be in the middle of him or his families strangeness. And we ask you please stop dating him immediately, his strange ghostly ways will for sure get you into trouble. I've always known he was a bad influence. I'm telling you Sammy-kins, stay away from that creature he's- " I slammed the door as I walked out. Muttering about stupid parents. Like they thought I was going to listen to them!

Tuckers point of view

Late! I was late! But I guess my new mayorly issues were made up for by the new PDA I got. It was already time to be IN the school, putting my stuff in my locker by now! I wonder if Danny and Sam notice I'm not there yet. It's kinda weird when your two best friends are dating. But they were heading in that direction for the longest time now. Finally maybe Danny won't be so clueless. But of course, that's wishful thinking.

I made it to the school just as the first bell rang. Hurriedly I emptied my stuff in my locker. As I slammed it shut the only thing on my mind was finding Danny. But I was surprised to see a girl there as I turned around. Oh, boy! Here's my chance! I cleared my throat.

" Hey there, my names Tucker Foley. And you are?"

" Oh my gosh! You know Danny Phantom! Do you mind giving me his phone number?" she asked. Of course. Girls using me to get to Danny. The Famous world hero. I sighed.

" He has a girlfriend." I told her, walking towards Danny's locker, which was, unsurprisingly, crowded by tons of people. " Coming through, Danny's best friend here people!" I shouted. They ignored me. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Danny pushed against his locker by all the people.

" Tucker!" he exclaimed when he saw me, " Have you seen Sam?"

" No." I shouted back. Sam wasn't with him? I watched as Paulina of all people screeched and clawed her way towards Danny.

" Danny, why are you with her when you can be with me? I love you Danny! You are mine! We are meant for each other!" Paulina screamed. Danny looked on the verge of throwing up. I watched him disappear. . . Literally. I felt something grab my arm and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. He pulled us around the corner where we saw Sam, sitting alone on a bench. She looked sulky.

" Hey." Danny and I said at the same time. Sam looked up.

" How did you make it through the crowd?" She asked

" Danny actually had to turn us intangible, can you believe it?" I said.

" Yeah, I believe it. That's why I decided to stay out of that mess in the first place- oh look, here they come." she said sourly.

" Danny Phantom!" Dash Baxter said with a strange note of confusion mixed with awe in his voice. " Fenton, you little twerp, you can't be Danny Phantom! He's cool and you're. . ."

" What am I, Dash?" Danny asked. " Because I'm pretty sure you weren't about to say something nice." his palm glowed green.

" No, no! I mean your just so different. Because I never would have thought you would ever save us from ghosts or anything. Don't you know that everyone thought you were a geek? Why would you save us?" Dash asked.

" Because it's the right thing to do." his palm returned to normal.

" Daaany!" Paulina screamed. " I love you ghost boy!"

Sam stood up. She look like she wanted to punch the preppy bitch in her face. Paulina noticed. " Oh, what do you want you little goth freak?" she sneered. " Danny will dump you in an instant for me." she fanned her face with her hand.

" Oh, I don't think so Paulina." Danny said. " Why would anyone want someone as shallow as you?" he glared at her. " And you do not call my girlfriend a freak. If you have to bully someone, call me the freak."

" Oh, Danny you don't mean that." Paulina said.

" I think I do." he said before he grabbed Sam's hand and towed her away from the crowd. I decided not to follow. Given them some room.

The final bell rang as I rushed off to class. The crowd immediately dispersed as soon as Danny was out of sight. I say down in my usual seat for first hour, making sure to save room for Danny and Sam. I'm sure people would love it if the famous world wide hero sat by them. Too bad they treated Fenton so badly before he became Ghost Boy. Their loss.

Danny walked in hand in hand with Sam, immediately the class started screaming.

" Danny! Come sit with me!"

" I will have your children!"

" I love you Danny!" Paulina.

" What's your phone number?"

" Why are you with that weird goth?" THAT one earned a serious glare. The girl shrank back in her seat.

" Thanks for saving our seats Tuck." Danny said, relieved.

" No problem." I leaned back. For once, I wasn't glad the teacher wasn't here yet. The screeching continued. A few people started coming over here to get a closer look or something.

" Hey!" Danny shouted. Everyone went quiet. " Look, I could really use some peace and quiet right now. I didn't come to school to be harassed with questions and comments. I don't need any of this. I'm Danny Fenton, the loser remember? I don't want all this attention. So please SHUT UP!" he glared at Paulina who had just opened her mouth, probably to make another declaration of love towards Danny. Only a few seconds passed.

" Danny," Paulina cooed, " I've loved you secretly as Fenton AND Phantom for as long as I can remember. That's why I was always do mean to you! I wanted you to notice me!" She continued to squeak out these lies.

" Right. I don't care." Danny spat back bitterly. He was being unusually harsh, but I could understand where he was coming from. Paulina didn't mean a word she said. She only wanted fame and popularity. And Phantom. Not the real human Danny Fenton. He knew that.

The buzz of loud voices started again, people who'd never spoken as much as a word to Danny were spouting questions at him rapid fire. Everything from I love you to what's your favorite color. Danny put his head on his desk and closed his eyes tightly. Not answering a single one. I could tell he really didn't want the attention.

Sam looked pretty irritated too. Her eyebrows were pushed together as she glared at everyone shouting at her boyfriend. I felt sort of bad for her. As soon as she got Danny there were a million people trying to take him away. But I knew it was in vain, Danny and Sam really had something going between them. I've always known they would end up together. And I have a feeling it would take a lot to separate them.

" Well, well class, what's with all the noise? Ah, our hero Danny Phantom, well students, I please ask you to face the front and stop this unholy chatter at once." Mr. Lancer said. People slowly started to stop with their ridicules questions aimed at my best friend. Lancer waited with a pained expression. " Well now children, before we begin today's glorious lessen on Shakespeare, I'd like to personally thank Amity Parks infamous Danny Phantom for keeping this town safe from ghosts. Also for saving the world. So, Danny, even though your grades could be better and you could frequent class more often, I have to say you are one good kid." Wow. All that praise from Mr. Lancer.

Danny cleared his throat. " Your welcome?"

Lancer sighed. " On with the lesson. Midsummers nights dreams. . ."

Sam's point of view

I can't believe this! All these girls fawning over Danny? Can't they see he's taken? I feel like any moment I might snap. These fan girls are getting on my nerves. Especially Paulina. That bitch. Oh, here she comes now. Coming over to 'talk' to Danny at our lunch table, which was currently crowded by rabid fans of the Ghost Boy. Danny kept his place though. Tucker sat on one side of him, currently attempting to flirt with some of the girls. A few were actually interested for a change. Might have something to do with the fact that he's now mayor. I sat on Danny's other side, firmly gripping his hand under the table, ignoring all the stares and focusing on my salad.

" Oh, Danny, I was wondering if you were ready to dump the goth for a real girl, like me." Paulina was saying.

" That's it!" Danny said. " Paulina, do you get the message? I don't like you! I have a girlfriend, and I'm perfectly happy. I want nothing to do with you. Understand?"

Paulina pretended to wipe a tear. " On our wedding night you will tell me how much you regretted saying that! You will beg me to tell you that I love you. You will wish you would have listened to me all along! I swear!" she got louder with each word. Danny simply rolled his eyes. He started to get up, pulling me up with him.

" Come with me." he whispered in my ear, his lips very briefly coming in contact with my skin. He turned to Tucker. " Can you hold off the fan girls?" he asked.

" Oh don't worry, the ladies love me already!" he stated enthusiastically. Danny nodded and let me out of cafeteria, around to a deserted hallway for some peace. I could hear Paulina screaming something about how she loved him or whatever in the background, but that didn't matter. His lips silenced my thoughts. I felt his hand twist in my hair, the other around my waist, which my shirt had exposed. He pulled me close to him, his mouth securely attached to mine. I wound my fingers in his hair, pressing my tongue against his bottom lip, which he pushed into my mouth. I felt heated all over my body, wherever he touched me. He quietly sighed. He pulled his face away from mine for a moment so we could catch our breath. He encircled me in his arms, leaning against the wall whilst I leaned on him. I looked up at his powdery blue eyes.

" I can't stand this." I told him. " Do you hear Paulina shouting on about how you're 'meant for each other?' And all those girls that are probably devising plans to get you to say yes to them? I can't even count how many people have declared their love to you today. Half of them were Paulina." He smiled a little. He reached up to pull my face to his again, quickly pressing his lips to mine.

" You sound a little jealous." he smirked. He kissed me again, letting his lips trail down my neck to my collar bone, and quickly back up to my mouth.

" No, I'm not jealous!" I disagreed as he pulled away.

" Not now." he murmured as he kissed the top of my head. He reached for my hand. Intertwining our fingers together. I leaned against his chest, which I had noticed was getting pretty built. Must be the Ghost fighting.

Of course, all perfect moments have to be ruined.

" Hey! There's Fenton and The goth making out!" Dash said, beckoning everyone over. I sighed in frustration.

" I guess our moment of peace is over, Sam. Here comes the storm." Danny said. Sure enough we were crowded again in an instant. I pulled away, keeping only his hand.

" Here's the thing Fenton," Dash began," I'm not gonna shove you in a locker right now, but only if turn into that Ghost Boy form thing. I wanna see you do it. Right now I'm not entirely convinced its actually you. This might all be a huge joke of some sort, so prove it! "

" Prove it!" more voices echoed. Here goes. . .

" I don't have to prove anything to anyone Dash, it doesn't matter what you think. You would believe how much I really don't care or want your attention. I just want to be alone right now." Danny glared at him.

" What!?" Dash cried. " Alright. You chose locker!" he reached and opened the locker behind him, grabbing Danny by his shirt and quickly throwing him in and locking it in one movement, like he was some sort of pro. I glared at him.

" Oh, you wanna be next goth girl?" he sneered.

" You wouldn't dare." I seethed.

" Ohhh, scary!" he taunted and reached for me, only to have someone grab his arm and flip him backwards into to wall with a loud slam. Danny had gone ghost and phased out of the locker. People cheered.

" Dash, I swear if you touch, or even threaten my girlfriend again I'm going to haunt your dreams, it's an actual ability I have, but if you want to go far enough to test me, go for it, I will feel no remorse when I kick your ass to the other side, do you hear me?" Danny demanded. Dash was huddled against the wall.

" Ye-yes, yes! I'm sorry Phantom! I think you're really cool!" Dash stuttered out.

" Oh and Dash," Danny paused to change back to his human form, the glowing white rings traveling both directions from his midsection, " I'm the same person still, understand?" he looked Dash in the eye.

" I told you Fenton. I got it." Danny rolled his eyes. He grabbed my hand.

" Let's find Tucker before my fan girls overwhelm him. I'm sure he's not used to all the attention from girls." he grinned.

Tucker's point of view

Wow! I sure wasn't used to all this attention. I think a few of these girls might actually like me! I'm so lucky! I've already made plans to go eat at the Nasty Burger with Valerie, didn't she go out with Danny once? I hope that Danny and Sam get time to go out alone together without me for once, I'm sure they've never been on an actual date together. And I'll be sure to make the most of every precious second I spent out tonight. Oh, here comes Danny, he looks kinda smug and irritated at the same time. Wonder why? I pulled out my PDA as Danny started to shoo away all the screaming girls. New level on my game! Sweet! Life can't be better right now!

" So Tuck, have fun while I was gone or no?" Danny asked.

" I got a date." I announced proudly. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

" Congrats, who is she?"

" Umm... Valerie actually." I said, they did date once didn't they?

" Yeah, she's nice." he sounded like he was going to say more, but just then his ghost sense went off, the blue mist dissipating quickly. " Not now!" he groaned but stood up,

" Going Ghost" he said. Everyone cheered.

" Beware! I am the Box ghost! I control all box like containers- omph!" Danny smashed him with an ecto blast. I tossed him the thermos out of my bag. The usual. He quickly took care of the weakest ghost ever, aka, the Box ghost.

" Piece of cake." Danny capped the thermos.

" Danny! You saved me! That's so romantic!" Paulina gasped. Danny looked disgusted.

" I didn't do it for you Paulina, I did it to get rid of that annoyance called the Box ghost." Danny told her.

" Oh, you say that now. . . "

" Yeah," Danny said sarcastically," I know. On our wedding night I'm going to take it all back won't I?" heavy sarcasm.

" He's finally starting to understand!" Paulina squeaked.

Danny rolled his eyes as the bell rang, nobody left the cafeteria. They were waiting for Danny. He noticed. He sat down on the bench next to our table, changing back to human. He put his head in his hands. " I'm not going anywhere people," he called," I'm resting after my extremely difficult ghost fight. Go on to class." was there a hint of more sarcasm?

The crowd eventually started to disperse, leaving us three in the lunch room alone. Danny sighed heavily.

" I don't think I can take much more of the paparazzi." Danny moaned.

" I know man, but I'm sure it'll calm down in a few weeks. It'll come bearable." I reassured him quickly.

" I just want to be left alone." Danny said simply.

" Come on, it'll be alright, what did you expect when you saved the world? When you saved the town countless times?" I asked.

" I don't know, I never should have revealed myself. It's just when my parents called me out I knew it was going to leak anyway. "

" It will get better Danny." Sam spoke. " Trust me." he smiled at her.

" I do trust you. It everyone else I don't." he leaned closer to her, their lips meeting.

" Will you not do that when I'm here!" I exclaimed, " Please?"

They pulled away almost instantly, blushing deep red and looking away.

" We should get to class." Sam said sort of awkwardly.

" Yeah" Danny and I both said in the same tone.

Danny's point of view

In my one class without either Sam or Tucker, it dragged. I had to sit next to Paulina of all people. Great. This was perfect. Not. I pretended like I was interested in the lecture. Trying to ignore the stares and whispered and most of all the obnoxious bitch sitting next to me. Why did I ever like her? Oh, right. Only because she was pretty. In my opinion, Sam was more beautiful than she could ever be. Sam had inner beauty. She had individuality. I loved the way she was. There was no one else that could I could ever feel the same way about. And here Paulina was flirting with me. I was ignoring her attempts. She was so shallow. I can't believe some of her comments. She must have been kidding about me begging her to say she loved me on our wedding night. She can't actually believe I would really want to marry her or anything else. But, then again, she's never been turned down before me. I don't think she knows what it means when a guy says no to her.

" Danny, guess what." Paulina giggled to me.

" You've finally realized I don't like you, and that I would never go out with you?" It was a guess.

She glared. " No, I was just going to say I think it's cute how you you deny you want me when in fact you really just want to kiss me right now." she said matter of factly. I sighed, remembering kissing Sam earlier. I wanted that again. I needed her. I clenched my fists. Soon. I hope.

" All I want is for you to go screw off." I shot at her.

" What was that?" she asked innocently, " you want to screw me?"

I shot a death glare at her. " I'll be in your nightmares." I warned her. I had the perfect plan.

Paulina's point of view.

I sighed as I brushed my damp hair. I slipped on silk pink pajamas and climbed into bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I would get to see the love of my life. He was probably just in a bad mood today. Maybe he needed more comfort from me tomorrow. I laid my head gently back against my fluffy pink pillow and pulled my covers up and switched my lamp off, falling into my precious beauty sleep.

I was walking down the park trail. Every boy I passed stopped what they were doing to admire my beauty. I loved it. I only wished Phantom were here to admire me like all the rest. Oh, why did the one I love have to be the only one not to see my beauty, not to want me? It wasn't fair! I sighed and the two men I had just passed nearly fell over watching me. I smiled. I knew in the end Phantom and I would be together, I wasn't lying when I told him he was going to want me to tell him I loved him. I could imagine us together when we got married. Kissing, touching, feeling, moaning and sighing. . . I could imagine him screaming my name in his pleasure. I sighed once more.

Oh, there! There he was! I knew he would be in my dream! But the gothic excuse for a girl? What was she doing here? In my dream!? Kissing my Phantom! No! I ran to Phantom, watching in despair as he made out with that ugly little thing right in front of me! How dare he?

" Phantom!?" I asked, the shock and hurt evident in my voice. He ignored me though. Just like he did in class yesterday. Instead, for an answer I saw him stick his tongue down the black haired girls throat. No! I screamed at him. What was he thinking? He was my love. I told him I loved him! Something a goth would never say! I don't even think she knows what being a girl is. She's stupid and ugly. How can he LIKE her? How can he kiss her? I woke up with a wail. I looked around my room I could swear I heard faint laughter. Phantoms laughter. Where was he? That dream was fake. This is the real world. And I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. That I was sure of.

Danny's point of view

I laughed as I flew across the sky with Sam in my arms.

" The look on her face!" Sam giggled.

" That was totally worth it. Tomorrow, if Dash keeps up his bullying, he's going to regret it. I'm probably going to shove HIM in a locker in his dream!" I said.

Sam smiled as the wind blew threw her black hair. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful. So much more than Paulina. I landed on a grassy hill somewhere in the park, where Paulina's dream took place. I leaned against the fountain. Sam sat next to me, almost on my lap. There were no clouds in the sky, I could see all the stars. I looked for constellations, but I couldn't find any. I noticed there was a full moon. It made dark shadows. I looked at Sam. Her face was perfect. I cupped her head and brought my lips to hers, kissing her gently but becoming more passionate as she deepened the kiss, curling her body against mine and weaving her fingers in my hair. I pulled her all the way onto my lap, kissing down the side of her neck, stoping at her collar bone. She shivered.

" Are you cold?" I asked. My ghost form was always chilly, I should have brought her a jacket or something.

" No, I'm fine." She breathed on my neck, her warm breath making me want her more. I kissed her again. I made sure she knew how much I wanted her. She returned my kiss with as much fire. I gently pulled her face away and I set her in the grass, leaning over her on my elbows so she didn't feel my weight. I slowly trailed my lips along her neck, soon reaching her lips. We kissed for a few moments, before I reached my arms around her waist and pulled her up beside me. I kissed the top of her head and she yawned.

"Tired?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked her up and flew her to her house before phasing through the wall and placing her in her bed. She gripped my arms.

"Stay with me until morning." Sam pleaded. She looked at me. I lost myself in her amethyst gaze before I nodded and laid back on her huge king sized bed with her falling asleep in my arms. It wasn't long before I was out too.

Sams' moms point of view

I decided to wake Sam up before her alarm today because she always breaks them when she punches them when they go off. Samantha was certainly not a morning person. I opened her door and was about to wake her when I noticed the boy laying beside her, his arms wrapped around my daughters slim body. I looked closer. He was smiling, like he was happy in his sleep. He had white hair and- white hair! The ghost boy! Danny Fenton! That weirdo was in my daughters bed! How dare he! I was about to scream at him to get his filthy hands off my Sammy, when an idea popped into my head. I closed the door and went to tell her father about this and my plan. My plan to get our daughter away from that creature that would infect her with his ghostly powers. I shuddered. My daughter could not be with him. It was for her own good. I went to make a phone call. . . With our real estate agent. I never wanted to live in Amity Park anyway.

Sam's point of view

My parents were giving me odd looks this morning. Maybe that had something to do with the huge smile that was plastered on my face.

I was sitting in class looking out the window, very aware that this was the last class of the day. Of course, it was much the same as yesterday. Meaning lots of yelling and screaming coming from the fans of Danny Phantom. Which was basically everybody. I sighed. I wanted to go. Get out of school and just hang out at the movies or the Nasty Burger with Danny and Tucker. Spend time with my friends without Danny's fan girls following us everywhere. Without complete strangers asking for Danny's phone number. Without people knowing he's a ghost. Much less the ghost that saved the Earth.

The bell rang. I could not be more grateful. I walked out to find Danny and Tucker when I saw my mother. She was glaring at Danny, who was making his way over to me, oblivious to my mother. He rushed over and grabbed my hand before the crowd surrounded us. My mom pushed through.

"Samantha! Get away from that thing right now!" she yelled. That thing? She did not just call Danny a thing, did she?

" Get your filthy hands off my daughter at once you pathetic excuse for a human being. Oh wait, I forgot, your not even a human being." my mom screeched at him.

" Mother!" I yelled, shocked, " Don't."

" Oh, give it a rest Samantha, he's no good for you."

" Who are you to judge?" I asked.

" I am your mother!" she jerked my arm and my hand fell from Danny's. He gave me a small wave before he was lost in the crowd, with my mother dragging me off.

Danny's point of view

I flew to Sam's house around dusk, I just really wanted to see what was wrong with her mother, so I figured I'd spy invisible and maybe say hi to Sam. I'd already talked to Tucker about what happened after school with Sam's mother. He was just as confused as I was. I flew invisible to Sam's window. She was crying. I was about to go and comfort her when I heard her mother.

" Pack Sam! We have to leave before midnight!"

What? Leave before midnight? What was going on. Were they. . . Moving?

" Why do we have to go?" Sam wailed.

" I told you Sam, I saw you with that ghost last night. He's a bad influence. We are moving to get you away from that menace." her mother replied.

Oh no. She Saw us together last night? When we were flying? Or sleeping? I knew I should have gone home! But Sam can't be moving, can she? I looked in her window, there were tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Her eyeliner was smudged. But she was still beautiful. Even when she was crying. Her black hair was twisted around one shoulder, she was packing her clothes in a huge suitcase. She was moving. Sam was moving. Oh, what have I done?

I tapped lightly on her window. She looked up, startled. I waved, and then just phased through the wall. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

" What's going on, Sam?" I asked.

" M-mm-my mother saw us together last night, she wants to get me away from you, we're moving." she wiped her eyes. I pulled her closer to me.

" Where are you going to go?"

" She won't tell me."

" I'm going to follow you."

She shook her head. " It might be far away."

" I don't care Sam, I can fly across the whole country!"

She looked up at me," would you really do that for me?" she asked.

" Yes," I took a breath, " Sam I-"

" What the hell are you doing with my daughter now, you filthy creature? Get away from her! A half dead ghost like you doesn't deserve her! She can't be with someone that's already dead!" her mother was ranting.

" Mother! He is not dead!" Sam argued.

" I said save it Samantha. He's not dead yet at least. I'm going to make him go full ghost." she pulled out an ecto gun. Only it was different that your standard ecto gun. This one. . .

" This thing will blast a hole straight through any ghosts head. You can't kill a ghost, but you can sure keep 'em down for a while." she aimed.

" Danny! Get away from her, she's crazy!" Sam yelled.

I didn't have to be told twice. I picked Sam up, I was going nowhere without her. I phased out of there pretty darn quick. I held Sam in my arms securely. I flew down the street. The door of her house opened and I heard some one say " It has my daughter!" and then I felt a searing pain in my head. Sam screamed.

I felt weightless, but at the same time I was falling. I turned on my back to keep Sam from absorbing the shock of impact. I felt like I was already gone from the world. I could hear a girl sobbing, I could hear sirens wailing. A woman shouting. I could feel it when I hit the ground, we weren't that far up, so it didn't hurt that much. Especially compared to the pain in my head.

" Danny!" it was Sam's voice. She was crying. " Danny, stay awake, please, please!" She begged. I couldn't listen. I couldn't move. " Danny. Please." her voice was a whisper. " Danny, no, don't go. I love you. Stay with me." she loved me! I wanted to reach up and comfort her. I wanted to crush her in a hug. But I couldn't move. I could feel any life that was left in me fading. I was dying. For real. I could hear noises. And suddenly, everything was blank. I could not see. I could feel. I could not hear. And then I could not think.

Tucker's point of view

I saw Danny laying limp in ghost form, being held by Sam, who had her mother screaming at her. There were already police there. As mayor, I had come to see what the commotion was about. And I saw my best friend. With green ectoplasm Oozing out of a huge hole in his head. It was gruesome. I was sure he could not be saved. Whoever shot him had hit the magic spot. As I watched two white rings slowly changed him back to his human form. There was blood mated in his black hair. Or should I say red and green hair. I ran over.

" Sam! Is Danny alright?" stupid question. Sam laid her head against his chest for a moment. She pulled away and her expression was. . . Blank.

" There's no heartbeat." her voice had no tone. " He's gone."

" What!?" No! Danny can't be gone! He saved us all, he can't be dead! He can't. No. This wasn't happening. No. I shook my head. I blinked. I pinched myself. Hard. I shook my head again.

Danny was dead.

It was the day of the funeral. Sam wasn't even here. She was already moved to California. Her mother denied killing him. There really was no proof. But we, Sam and I, knew. Our best friend, who saved us all, was dead. Completely.

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched his coffin lowered into the ground. Buried. The biggest monument in Amity Park. Danny's grave. I saw his family, they watched forlornly as their son and brother was buried. I couldn't take this anymore. I ran away. I ran home.

I fell on my bed after ignoring my parents and locking the door. I fell into sleep. I didn't want to ever wake up. But I did.

Danny's point of view

I was in the ghost zone. I looked the same as I did any other day when I was a ghost. I felt the same as I did any other day when I was a ghost. I did not feel dead. So was I? Was this what being dead felt like? The same as being alive? I sighed. I knew the ghost zone well. I knew the exact way to get back to my parents portal. I started flying. It didn't take long before I reached the bridge between our two worlds. I flew into my basement. It was that easy. I frowned.

I decided to lock the portal. No need for unnecessary ghosts getting out. I phased up to my room. It looked the same. Maybe it was all just a dream.

I dropped to the ground. I concentrated. Change back. The white rings did not appear. Come on! Why can't I change back!? I really can't be. . . Dead?

" Mom!?" I called. I heard a loud gasp. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

" Danny?" my mother asked, " your. . . Dead?"

" I was going to ask you."

My mother blinked.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I was going to ask if I had really. . . Died. . ." I shrugged.

" You did. . ." she looked confused for a moment. And then her face hardened. " Change back." she commanded.

" I can't." I said bluntly. She took a deep breath.

" Your a ghost."

I rolled my eyes. " I figured that out when I was alive."

" No, your only a ghost now. Your not human anymore Danny. Do you feel different? What's it like? Do you really feel. . . Dead?" she started questioning.

" Actually," I paused, " I feel the same as I do any other day. I don't feel dead. I feel quite alive actually, I'm here aren't I?"

" I guess I should have expected this, only your human half was destroyed."

I sighed. " Will I ever really. . . Live though?" I asked.

" I don't know. All I know is that your still my son and we are still going to treat you like a human in this family."

" Where's Jazz and Dad?" I asked.

" Downstairs." she hesitated for a moment, and then she hugged me. " let's go tell them your still ali- still here. "

I nodded. I wasn't alive. But I was here. Only as a ghost. I needed to tell Tucker. And find Sam.

Sam's point of view

It's been only three days. Three days since my mother murdered Danny. I still could not wrap my head around the fact that he was gone. I wish I had told him I loved him sooner. I remembered Paulina's dream. At the end she shouted something about how I would never tell Danny I loved him. She was almost right. I had to wait until he was dead. He was dead. Dead. He was dead. It echoed around in my head for a minute. I burst into sudden tears. Why!? Why, why, why? He saved us all! He was good! Why did my mother KILL him!? I hated her. I could not stand her. I was certainly not going to live in the same house as her.

My grandmother had chosen to stay in our house in Amity Park. I was going to run away. We weren't that far away. I still had most of my stuff there anyway. I wasn't even going to say goodbye to my mother. She did not deserve it.

I climbed out the window. Thankfully this bedroom was on the first floor. I had only made it to the end of the long driveway when I heard my name called. But by the last person I would have expected.

" Sam!"

" Danny!?" I called. I saw him. He flew down and picked me up in his arms. " I. . . I thought-"

" I was killed. Only my ghost form wasn't. In a way I am still alive. Just not. . . Like I was. But I'm still here Sam. Don't worry." he soothed me.

I swallowed. Of course! He was a ghost, duh. Ghosts can't be killed. And since he was already half ghost, he was pretty much already there.

The relief washed over me so forcefully. I looked up at his face. It looked just the same as it did when I last saw him in ghost form. Only now, ghost form was his only form. Oh well. All I needed was to just have him here with me.

I yawned, tired. I shifted in his arms, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He held me tighter. I wound my arms around his neck. I was soon pulled into unconsciousness by the smooth sound of the wind and feeling of weightlessness.

Danny's point of view

I took Sam back to her house in Amity Park. She said something about wanting to live with her grandmother, who decided not to move with the rest of the family, thinking it was unnecessary.

I carefully laid her down in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

" Stay?" she asked.

I shook my head. " That's what started this mess." I responded.

" But my grandma doesn't even know we're here, and she probably won't even mind if she did."

"I'm going to go tell her right now."

" That's probably a good idea, she would want to know her granddaughters back."

I floated down the stairs were I saw her grandma sitting in the living room watching T.V. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

" Are you the ghost of my granddaughters boyfriend? Her parents took her away to California if you're looking for her. " What a nice old lady. I liked her.

" Actually, Sam wanted to come back here. I already found her and I'm here to tell you she's up in her room sleeping."

Her grandmother nodded. " I'm sorry."

" For what?" I asked.

" For my daughter in law killing you."

" Oh." I said awkwardly. " Well, I don't really think of myself dead exactly, I'd prefer to just think of it like I'm just stuck in my ghost form permanently. There's no difference when you think about it."

" Will you still age?" she asked.

" I haven't thought of that. Probably not, because I, well. . . I don't really know. I'm immortal, so I will probably be this way forever now." I shrugged. That may be an issue. . . Age.

" Then you are dead." she concluded.

" Thanks."

Her eyes widened. " I didn't really mean it like that. I mean-"

" I know. I do understand." I reassured her.

We were quiet for a minute. She sighed. " You can stay with Sam if you want." she eventually said.

" Really?" I asked. I was really getting to appreciate this woman.

" Yes. You're a good kid. I mean it." she replied.

" Okay. . . I'll be with Sam." I turned and phased through the ceiling back to Sam's room. She was still up, like she was waiting for me. She smirked.

" I knew she would let you stay." she said.

" I like your grandmother. She's cool." I grinned.

" Yeah, she's the only one in my family I actually like."

" I can see why." I reached over to her and pulled her against my chest. She snuggled into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

" Sam." I spoke.

" Yes?" she asked.

" Do you still. . . Never mind."

She looked at me, shifting up slightly. " What is it?"

" Well, does it bother you that I'm dead." I looked past her and out the window. A car drove by.

" Not really. You're still the same old Danny to me." she stated eventually. I sighed in relief.

"I heard you y'know." I started.

She glanced up. " Heard what?" she asked softly.

" When I was shot. You thought I was gone. You said you loved me." I was whispering. I kept my eyes on the window, not seeing it though.

She was quiet for a minute. " I love you." she said eventually. I felt a jolt. She. Loved. Me. I let myself drown in her words, drown in happiness.

" I love you Sam." I found myself saying. I kissed her head. She turned her face up to meet my lips. We kissed gently for a few moments before she moved away. Only to kneel over me and wrap her arms around my neck. I pulled her on top of me, kissing the side of her mouth. She turned her head to reach my lips more fully. I twisted on hand in her hair and grabbed her waist, shifting against her. She pulled her mouth away, panting. I used that moment to catch my breath. She leaned forward again and brought her lips to mine. I took her bottom lip in my mouth when she turned her head to the side, twisting so her nose wasn't pushed against mine.

" Sam!" her grandmother was in the doorway, shocked. " I thought I could trust you, young man." she looked at me, her face stern.

Sam and I pulled away instantly. She was blushing a deep red. I would have been too if I had an ounce of humanity left. But ghosts have no blood, therefore they cannot blush. I used to be able to blush in my ghost form, but that was when I was still half way alive. My cheeks stayed colorless even though this may be one of my most embarrassing moments.

" I think I have to send you home, young man. I don't want anything happening that shouldn't. Samantha. You're grounded." her grandmother commanded.

" On my way!" I yelled and phased out of the house. The cool night air washed over my face as I flew home. I didn't bother to open the front door. I walked right through it. My family was sitting at the table in the middle of dinner.

" Ghost!" my father yelled. He pulled out an ecto gun. " prepare to say your last words you evil ectoplasm scum!" he aimed the gun at my chest.

" Jack!" my mother shouted, " it's Danny! Our son! Put that thing away, we're at the table!" she reached to take the ecto weapon out of my dads hands. He hung his head in shame.

" Danny boy, you can't be walking through doors! I thought you were a ghost!" he exclaimed.

" I am a ghost, remember?"

" Yes, of course I remember! Jack Fenton is no idiot!" he pounded his chest once with one fist.

" Of course your no idiot, dear," my mother said calmly, " you were just surprised, that's all."

" I'll be in my room." I muttered. I floated up the stairs and phased through my wall, plopping down on my bed, feeling exhausted, even though I knew ghosts didn't sleep. I felt like passing out anyway. Strange. . . The next thing I knew I was. . .

Tucker's point of view

It all worked out. I have to say I was surprised when I saw Danny only two days after the funeral. Like, he was a ghost, sure, but he was definitely still the same old Danny Phantom. He told me he didn't want to be referred to as dead necessarily, just stuck in ghost form with no hope of returning. Same difference, I thought. But I let it slide. Whatever made my friend happy.

I was currently sitting in on Lancers lecture. Danny's parents decided that even though he was technically dead, he was technically still alive, too. He was still a student at Casper High, so therefore he still had to come to school. People were staring and whispering. Danny had died. He showed up to class four days later as a ghost. They knew he was a ghost, but weren't used to seeing him as Danny Phantom, sitting bored while being lectured by a teacher. They were used to seeing him out battling ghosts and saving the world and stuff. Not doing anything so. . . Normal. Like this.

" Mr. Fenton, I see you look a little distracted from my completely interesting and captivating lecture. So tell me, Danny, what could possibly be on your mind today?" Lancer asked. It was obviously a rhetorical question. Danny answered anyway.

" Being completely dead. I'm thinking of the fact that being here is useless now. . . Like what will a teenage ghost do with a high school education? Use it to help him defeat ghosts?" Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sarcastic. He was in a mood. I wonder what was really bothering him?

" Well, I have no control over your actions young man, you may leave if you think my teachings will get you nowhere in your life, or in your case-"

" Don't say death." Danny's voice was flat, " please, don't say that I am dead. I've heard it enough."

" Well child, I can truthfully say that I am sorry, I don't mean-" he was cut off again by Danny's ghost sense.

" Looks like I won't be able to stay and learn anyway, I have to go." Danny muttered before turning intangible and flying out the door.

A second later we heard, " Oh, not YOU again! How many times do I have to stuff you in the thermos before you get the message?" Danny's voice.

" Beware!" the Box Ghost.

" Oh, please!" Danny's voice again. " Tucker! Thermos?" Danny stuck his head in.

" Oh! Yeah, here man." I reached into his bag and dug around until I found the thermos and tossed it to him.

" Thanks." he said briefly, before disappearing through the wall again. We heard the thermos sucking the Box ghost into it.

" No! You will not trap me in this cylindrical container once more! Nooooo!"

Danny walked through the wall, capping the thermos before stuffing it back into his bag. He sat down. Everyone was staring. Even me, I think. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

" Umm. . . Are we going to continue with class?" he asked. The teacher shook his head, not answering his question, but only trying to clear his head. After a few moments he spoke.

" Yes, yes, of course." Lancer said. He turned back to the board. " In the late eighteenth century. . ."

Sam's point of view

It was strange. We were at lunch. Eating. Only Danny wasn't. He was a ghost. Ghosts don't eat. So here we were- Tucker and Danny and I, well, Tucker and I were eating, while Danny was currently staring at our food, with a look of. . . Longing, maybe? Did he miss eating food? More importantly, did he miss being human? It was sad. I was completely sure, up until four days ago, that Danny and I would grow up together and probably have a long happy life with each other. But he won't get any older. He will stay in his teenage ghost form forever. He could never die. Or get old, or grow up. . . I wondered what would happen to our relationship in say, a few years from now. We couldn't stay together that much longer. Obviously. I was getting older. . . I was going to grow up. He wasn't.

I was pondering this so intensely that I didn't notice Danny waving his hand in front of my face.

" Sam? Sam? SAM!?"

I looked up at him. He was frowning.

" What's wrong, Danny?" I asked.

" I was about to just ask you that. What were you thinking about so hard that you didn't notice us calling your name for like, ten times?" his eyebrows pushed together.

" Oh, nothing." I dismissed. " I was just thinking about how you looked like you wanted to eat anyway even though your a full ghost now. You were staring at my food. . . " I shrugged.

He knitted his eyebrows tighter. " Its weird. I swear I woke up this morning." he paused. " From sleeping."

" Wait a minute." Tucker interjected. " Ghosts don't sleep."

" I know, Tucker." Danny said , frustrated. " I can't understand. I even feel sort of. . . Hungry right now. But ghosts don't eat." he sighed and banged his head on the table. I looked up and caught a glance with Tucker. He looked just as confused as I was.

"Well, you've never really fit in the normal ghost category anyway." I tried to joke.

" That makes no sense. No offense Sam." Tucker said.

" Than what does!?" Danny threw his hands in the air in frustration. He dropped his head back on the table.

" It's gonna be fine Danny." I sighed. He looked up.

" Only if nothing happens to break us apart." he stated. I leaned in to kiss him. Pushing my salad aside.

Becoming to involved with ourselves, Tucker pulled us back to reality.

" Hey! I'm eating here!"

I pulled away and turned my head to the side as I blushed. I looked back at Danny. He was blushing too. Wait a minute. Ghosts don't blush. He was blushing. He was a ghost. Or maybe. . . No, that wasn't possible. He WAS dead. . . Wasn't he?

" Sam?" fingers were snapping in front of my face. " Hello!?"

I looked back quickly. " What? Oh, sorry. I was distracted."

" With what? My amazingly sexy good looks?" Danny joked.

" No, I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" Oh, nothing."

" Tell me." he persisted.

" You were blushing." I told him.

" Ghosts don't blush." he had a weird look on his face. " Ghosts don't blush, ghosts don't sleep. And ghosts don't get hungry. What's wrong with me- oh god!" his ghost sense went off. He stood up to see Skulker.

" I am the Ghosts zones greatest hunter! I will have your pelt on my wall!"

Danny's point of view.

" Oh, please." I muttered. " This is going to be quick." I flew up and blasted Skulker away from the school. He roared in anger.

" You cannot defeat me! Especially with my new upgrades." he grinned and pointed what looked like a new type of ectoplasmic weapon at me. " Say goodbye, whelp."

I was caught in a green blast. It flung me backwards into the wall of a building. It cracked the bricks behind me. But it didn't let up. It kept me under the intensely electrifying ecto ray. I groaned in agony. It hurt! When the beam stopped I took my opportunity.

" I'm not playing games this time Skulker!" I yelled. I flew towards him, leaning back and unleashing my ghostly wail on him. His eyes widened as he was pushed back.

" I swear! Your pelt will hang-" the wail tossed him into the building behind him. I closed my eyes and mouth. I took a deep, unsteady breath. I pulled out the thermos and sucked Skulker away into it. Then I fell from the sky in exhaustion.

I could almost swear I felt like I was changing back into Danny Fenton. But I was probably just imagining things. I could almost see the white rings of light behind my eyes though. . . I swear. . .

Tucker's point of view

I turned to Sam. " Did I really just see that?" I asked.

**This is a cliffy! I know, I hate them too. I also hate how authors are all pushy telling the readers to review. It's very annoying. I'm going to say this: you don't have to review, I don't mind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be really short. But it's mostly just to clear up some confusion. **

**I forgot to add this in my last chapter: I don't own Danny phantom.**

_Tucker's point of view_

_I turned to Sam. " Did I really just see that?" I asked._

Danny was laying on stretcher in his parents lab. He was still unconscious. He was also human. But that can't be right. He was killed! Or so we all thought. Maybe. . . He was never fully dead. My theory is that the ecto blast didn't kill him completely, it only came very close. Over the course of a few days his human half was healing. He could change back because it was still so weak. But after he used his ghostly wail to defeat Skulker, his ghost half became the weaker causing him to change back into his more healed human half. And currently, he was still asleep. Like he had been for several hours already.

" Do you really think he's okay, Mrs. Fenton?" Sam asked. They were discussing Danny health right now.

" I think he's going to be just fine, dear. I think Tucker's idea is right." she replied. " He is going to wake up as soon as he has regained enough strength."

" Somebody finally agrees with me!" I said.

Sam looked at me for a second and frowned. She turned back to Danny's mom.

" I hope he wakes up soon." Sam sighed.

" He should be waking up any hour now." Maddie replied cheerily.

I sighed. We were going to be here a while.

" Anyone want snacks?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

Danny's point of view

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked around. I was down in the ghost lab. I flexed my fingers. I felt weird. Like I had been melted down and refrozen. I didn't feel weak, I just felt. . . New. I sat up. My head spun.

" Danny! You're awake!" my father rejoiced. " You've been asleep for days son!"

" Days!" I shouted in surprise.

" Jack!" my mother chimed in, " it's only been about twelve hours."

I relaxed back. I let out a huge breath of air. I felt better. I decided to get up. I threw my feet to the floor, only to be stopped by my mom.

" Are you sure you're alright dear?" she asked.

I pushed past her. " I'm fine. I have to find Sam and Tucker."

" They already know, Hun, they wanted you get your rest."

" Well I feel rested enough." I started up the stairs.

" Be careful sweetly!" she called up. I grumbled to myself. I was fine. I could handle myself. I trudged up to my room. I decided I just wanted to be alone for a bit. I went over and turned on my computer to update my ghost files. I had to fix them since Jazz was on it messing around. I think I should change my password.

Sams point of view

I woke up to the annoying sound of my school alarm. I groaned and punched it for disrupting my sleep. I snuggled back into my pillows. I wanted nothing to do with school today. Danny was staying home 'recovering' and it would be just Tucker and I. I wanted to lay around and sleep all day. . . Forget my worries. . . Just. . . Sleep. . .

"Samantha! You're going to be late!" my grandma opened my door. " I know you hate waking up, but you must. It's time for school."

I groaned as I stretched. My joints cracked. I sighed and went to get ready. I went through my usual routine. Black eyeliner, purple lipstick, black shirt, black skirt with purple leggings and combat boots. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door for seven hours of hell.

" Hey where's your dead boyfriend?" Dash asa wheat lunch. I glowered at him.

" He isn't dead. And it's none of your business anyway." I turned away. It had been like this all morning. People asking where Danny was. Saying he was dead. Blah blah blah. I hated them. I hated them all.

" Sam, you okay?" Tucker asked.

" Just fine." I replied sourly.

" Don't bother with all them. They don't know anything. There just trying to get under your skin because their jealous." he told me.

" I know. I just want to be left alone though." I sighed.

" Well, I can't honestly say the same." Tucker said as he was approached by two girls. " Hello ladies, what brings you here?"

I sighed again and went to dump my plate. School was so useless. I shouldbee with Danny, making sure he was okay.

Dannys point of view

" Mom! For the millionth time, I'm FINE!" I closed my bedroom door on her. I knew I was being harsh, but still. I was fine. I didn't need to be checked on every ten minutes. I sighed and plopped down on my matteress. She wouldn't even let me go to school today. She said I needed more " recovery" time. Even though I'd had thewhole weekend. I could change between my forms with ease now. I felt top knotch whether I was ghost or human. I didn't understand why she was being so over protective. I was perfectly fine. The last thing I needed was someone checking up on me.

" Danny! I was just coming by to see if you were alright. Your mom said-"

" Sam! I'm fine!" I shouted.

**Okay, here's the thing: I only work on my writing when I'm at my dads house, sort of like a pass time when I'm bored. I'm not completely into writing. So about every week or so, there will be an update. Or about a week and a half.**

**Because this would be hard to explain in a story, Danny's mom got away with shooting him because she moved away, they couldn't find her or proof she did it. The shot didn't kill Danny completely, but it severely weakened his human half, making him unable to change back, and made everyone think he really was dead. His human half was slowly healing after the few days he was stuck as a ghost, and after he used his ghostly wail, his ghost half was the weaker, so he changed back. That make sense?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. New chapter. I hope it's good enough. And please remember people: this is fanFICTION. So stretch your minds, that's all I'm asking. There may be things that people would not get away with in real life, but they will in my story. Anyway in this chapter Danny and Sam get more... Physical, so you can skim those parts if you don't want to read, just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom. . . *sigh* Let's just say there would be another season. . . Or two, or three. . . But of course, there are only three seasons, so obviously I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish.**

Danny's point of view

" Umm. . . That's nice dad." I said, eyeing his new weapon. He was, as usual, ranting about his invention at the dinner table, having completely forgotten the half ghost sitting across from him who just so happened to be his own son.

" I know it is son! It tears ghosts apart molecule by molecule!" he said proudly.

" Jack!" my mother interrupted, " you're scaring Danny!" She scolded.

" Why, scaring him?" he said confused. My mother just sighed.

" There's fudge downstairs." she said.

" Where?" he bounded out of the room, taking his weapon with him. I relaxed.

" I swear your father forgets everything." my mother signed, " even that his own son is half ghost!"

" Yeah, sometimes, more recently though, because you know. . . What happened with Sams mom, well, I feel a little more then half. Like maybe, slowly, I'm not. . . Like maybe I am becoming a full ghost. I actually though I was for a little bit." I said.

My mother sighed and shook her head. " I think you're just imagining things honey, you seem perfectly human here and now."

" Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, dismissing the thought.

" You know," my mother started again, " I just can't believe I never saw it before. Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. There so similar! And the first names are the same. The same hair style. The same size, same age. Even the same voice for crying out loud! I'd always thought you'd sounded familiar. . . "

I laughed nervously. " Yeah." I started up the stairs to my room when my ghost sense went off. " Great. Time to play ghost catcher again." I ran up to my room and jumped out the window, already in mid-change. I zoomed up, looking around for the ghost.

" I weakened you pretty bad last time, didn't I, whelp?" Skulker asked.

" Well I'm back, and feeling very powerful as of right now. Why are you bothering me again anyway?" I asked, " why can't you accept the fact that my 'pelt' won't hand at the foot of your bed?" I fired an ecto blast at his face. He flew backwards and slammed into a brick wall.

" Arg!" he aimed a weapon at me. I simply turned intangible and flew towards him, becoming tangible at the last second and punching him hard and square in the jaw. He was still trying to recover so I flew up and kicked him down. He landed on the road with a groan. I dived down , ecto blast ready in my palm. He rolled away and turned intangible. I stopped and looked around. A blast hit me from behind, sending me flying towards a car, I broke through the windshield, landing in the passengers' lap. Guess who it was.

" Oh, ghost boy! Danny! Because it's you I won't even be mad about the windshield!" she squeaked in surprise and delight.

" Save it, Paulina, I don't have time for your crap." I flew intangibly out the roof of the car.

" Wheres Skulker?" I asked myself.

" Right here!" I was blasted in the face this time. I landed on the road. I groaned. I looked up to see a ecto gun pointed at my head. I grabbed it and used it to throw Skulker into the side of a nearby building.

" How about we freeze things?" I used my ice powers to trap him against the building." I pulled out the thermos. " Time for you to go home!" I broke the ice and sucked him in.

I looked at the sky. It was getting dark. " Time for me to get home!" I flew off into the sky, thermos in hand.

When I made it back I tossed the thermos on my desk. I would empty it later. I had more important things to deal with. I reached for my cell phone and plopped on my bed.

_**Danny:** Hey Sam, what's up?_

_**Sam:** Did you empty the thermos yet?_

_**Danny:** What? How do you know there's even something in it?_

_**Sam:** I just happened to glance out my window to see you get blasted into a car._

_**Danny:** Guess who's car it was_

_**Sam:** umm. . . Paulina?_

_**Danny:** I'm beginning to think you're physic_

_**Sam:** No, things are just predictable_

_**Danny:** For you they are_

_**Sam:** So did you?_

_**Danny:** Did I what?_

_**Sam:** Empty. The. Thermos._

_**Danny:** I'm doing it now, happy?_

I sighed and got up, I grabbed the thermos and went down to the lab to empty it in the portal. As soon as I was off the last step a net came down on me and an alarm started blaring.

" Oh, great. Another ghost entrapment device." I sighed. Typical.

" I've got you ghost!" my dad yelled. He pointed something at me. My eyes widened.

" Oh, no." I muttered as I was sucked into the thermos that had rolled away from me when the net came down. I yelled as I felt myself being pulled into the thermos. I heard a dark laugh from inside it. Skulker was in there. . . And so was I! Great.

Tucker's point of view

I continued laughing, even though both Danny and Sam were glaring at me. I picked up my Nasty burger and took a bite, then sipped my soda.

" So," I paused, making it seem like I was changing the subject, " What did Skulker do to you in that thermos again?" I laughed. He glared at me.

" You think it's funny, do you?" he smirked and his eyes glowed. He turned in invisible.

" Danny?"

" You asked for it Tuck." Sam said, grinning. Suddenly I felt something. . . Weird.

" Hey everybody!" I stood up, the people who were chattering at their booths happily looked up, " I'm such a geek, that my PDA is my girlfriend." I pulled my PDA out of my pocket and kissed it. " I love you, baby!"

I felt a strange jolt. I looked around. Everyone was laughing. I looked around again and shook my head. " Hey, guys? Why is everyone laughing? And why do I feel like kissing my technology!?" I looked at Danny. He was laughing his head off along with everyone else.

" What a loser!" someone shouted. " I don't see how Danny Phantom wants to be your friend. "

I looked over at Danny. " You. . . Overshadowed me?" I gasped. I glared at him.

" And that," he said, " Was your payback."

I groaned. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't tease you about being locked in the thermos with Skulker beating you up anymore!"

" You'd better not. Unless you want everyone to think you scrub your moms feet every night. . . " he trailed off.

" No! No! I mean, I'm fine! I won't-" I was cut off by everyone's collective gasp.

" Ghost!" they shouted.

" Who, me?" Danny asked right before his ghost sense went off.

" Do I ever get a break?" he asked, annoyed.

" Danny! Save me!" we all heard a girl gasp as she was attacked by a strange green octopus looking ghost. It wrapped its tenticles around the girl and she screamed until it a tenticle wound around her face, closing off her mouth.

" Just these guys?" Danny asked, " I won't even break a sweat. . . Although saving Paulina could be a bad thing. . . "

" Danny!" Paulina maneged to get out, the tenticles wrapped around her mouth again.

" Going ghost!" he yelled. The light rings traveled up his body, changing him into his alter ego. He stood there, white hair, green eyes blazing. He took off, he was across the room in a blink of an eye. He grabbed the head of the octopus ghost that had its tenticles wrapped around Paulina. He jerked it off her, firing an ecto blast at it's head, before freezing it with his ice powers. He punched it and it dissolved into a thousand pieces.

" Oh, Danny!" Paulina purred, " you saved me again! You absolutely must love me!"

" I would have saved anyone, you just happened to be the one in danger " he replied shortly.

" 'Just happened'? It was fate! We are so meant for each other! Why don't you just dump the goth girl for me? At least I'm pretty!" she batted her eyelashes, Danny turned away, unimpressed. Paulina glared at his back as he flew back towards us, changing back as reached us.

" I think I have to put that girl in her place!" Sam declared angrily.

" Just let it rest Sam." Danny cut in, " she'll give up eventually," He paused, " I hope."

" Well if she doesn't. . . Let me handle her." Sam requested.

" Okay, then." he leaned in to kiss her. I looked away and snickered.

" Love birds." I said, chuckling.

" We are not-" they broke off, looking away, blushing.

" Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's get out of here. Movies?" I asked.

" Sure."

Danny's point of view

I flew Sam home after we said goodbye to Tucker at the movies. I phased through her bedroom wall. I noticed she yawned.

" Tired?" I asked.

" Yeah, I-" she broke off and yawned again. I laid her down on her bed, covering her with the dark sheets. She smiled.

" Stay with me?" she asked timidly. I chuckled.

" Remember what happened last time?" I asked, grimacing.

" My moms not here, in fact I don't know where she is, probably hiding from the law or something. I don't care. My parents never understood me. Even after all these years. The only one in my family I ever felt close to is my grandma." she yawned a third time.

" I like your grandma too." I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing her neck.

" Stay. . . ?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her and layed back beside her. Her grandma may ground her, but she wouldn't try to kill me. I sighed and buried my nose in her hair. She turned her face up to kiss me. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She tangled her fingers in my hair. I trailed my hands around the exposed skin of her waist, feeling the silky smoothness of her skin. It was luxuriating to feel her like this. I didn't want to stop. Thankfully, I didn't think I had to. She seemed to enjoy it just as much as me. I broke the kiss for a second so we could both get air. I gasped the oxygen into my lungs, seeking the relief of the air. I needed air. But not as much as her. I pulled myself against her again, locking my lips onto hers. I fought an internal battle, the need for oxygen or my need to keep going. Eventually, oxygen won, and we both pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily.

" I never though breathing could get in the way so much." Sam gasped.

" Same thoughts exactly." I said as I tucked my chin over her head, cradling her with my arms. I breathed out heavily. I was exhausted. I fell asleep quickly to the sound of her slowly taking control of her breath again.

Sam's point of view

I woke up early, the sun had just risen. I was utterly shocked. I was up. In the morning. Willingly. Wow. I looked out the window and was surprised how beautiful the sun rise was. With the clouds, it gave everything a buttery orange haze. Normally, I wouldn't really care what the sun rise looked like. But I was in a good mood this morning. So I took time to enjoy it while it lasted. I sighed lazily, stretching like a cat. Only to realize there was a pair of arms wrapped around my figure. Danny. I curled back into his embrace, thinking nothing could ruin this moment. . .

And even more so surprising, nothing did. I layed there perfectly content in Danny's arms until the sun rose higher and he began to stir.

He let out a groan as he stretched and cracked his stiff joints. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at me.

" Hey." his voice was lazy.

" Hey." I repeated cheerily.

" Wow. You're in a good mood this morning." he noted. I smiled.

" Yep, I am. Is that surprising?" I asked.

" For you. I thought you were a 'creature of the night' and hated mornings more than any other time of day. And here you are now all bright and happy. It's not natural. For you anyways."

I feigned a shocked expression. " Do you have a problem with me being happy?"

He laughed. " No, you're more enjoyable this way." he slid his hands around my waist and pulled my face to his. I grabbed his neck and knitted my fingers into his hair, welding his face to mine. He kissed me with a strange lazy morning passion, like he was still half asleep.

" Are you even fully awake yet?" I asked as he pulled away.

" Yeah." he let out a yawn. I narrowed my eyes.

" I'm getting up." I announed. I rolled over him to sit up, but he grabbed my waist again, holding me hostage on top of him.

" You're not going anywhere." he stated firmly.

" What makes you say that?"

" This." he kissed me again, his hands trailing along my body. I sighed into his lips. He hugged me tighter, he seemed to grow more alert as we kissed. He sat up, taking me with him without breaking our kiss. I wrapped my knees around his waist, my arms locking around his shoulders. His hand ran across my stomach. I shuddered. His touch wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. But wherever he touched me, it felt like he left a trail of flames on my skin. My body burned for him, for his touch. I craved it. I needed it.

" Danny. . ." I moaned as his hands slowly made their way down to my thighs. I rocked my hips against his, earning a deep sigh. His fingers traced the hem of my shorts. His fingertips barely poking beneath the fabric. I kissed him deeper, urging him to go on.

" Sam. . . " he panted, " you're going to make me insane."

" Good," I purred, " you don't need rational judgment."

He groaned. I pushed him back into the sheets, moving my hips over his to get comfortable. He rocked back, making me gasp. I twisted my fingers in his hair. I hope it didn't hurt him. His hands pushed my shorts down, leaving me in my shirt and panties. He ran his fingers around the waistline of them. I knew what he wanted. It was exactly what I wanted. I let my hands find their way underneath his shirt, lifting it up and off him. I took a minute to admire the muscles that he'd developed over the years of ghost fighting. He turned out to be incredibly sexy. I traced his muscles, liking the hard feel of them. I moved my hands downwards, lower, to his belt. I paused. He was staring at me. There was an incredible amount of lust in his stare. Frankly, it was turning me on. Before I could blink, he was kissing me again, his hands went up my shirt as I ground my hips into his. I tugged at the end of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His eyes wandered down my body, taking me in. The feel of his eyes on me was indescribable.

" Sam," he whispered, " you're beautiful."

I was going to snort, blow his comment off, but I was afraid it would ruin the mood. So I just wrapped my arms around him and captured him in a kiss.

" You don't look too bad yourself." he grinned.

" Do you think I'm sexy Sam?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Well. . . Sort of." I teased, " I don't mind checking you out."

" Me either." he looked pointedly at my chest. I let my head roll back, giving him a better view. His hands made their way up my body, he seemed to touch every part of me, leaving me burning with passion.

I again reached for his belt, unbuckling it swiftly, need overcoming. He lifted his body up, so I could slide his pants down. I smirked.

" So he wears boxers." I commented.

" Yep." he reached for my waist, pulling me into a sitting position over him so that I was straddling his hips. I felt his hand travel up my inner thigh.

" Don't stop." I pleaded. He started moving his hips rhythmically against mine. " Danny. . . "

He reached for my panties, pulling them down slowly. I breathed out heavily. I leaned my face closer to his, our noses touching. I kicked off the remands of my clothes, leaving me fully exposed to him as his eyes wandered down my form.

I reached for his boxers, pulling them down. They were already tight at the crotch. I moaned when suddenly I found myself laying on the sheets, with him over me, spreading my knees apart as he lowered himself down. I moaned again, clutching him tighter. I could feel him start to enter me. I threw my head back as he lowered himself into me so agonizingly slowly.

We could have kept going. We would have. If not for the stupid knock. Danny froze, I nearly screamed in frustration.

" Sam?" my grandmother asked. "Are you going to school today? You're already late."

I cursed. " Oh! Grandma, I'm getting up, I. . . My alarm didn't go off!" I tried for an excuse. Danny was pulling himself away from me, the handle on the door rattled.

" Why is the door locked?"

" I'm changing!" I swiftly replied. "I'll be down in a minute."

" Okay." I heard her head down the stairs. I turned wide eyed to Danny.

" Were so late. You'd better get home. Make up some ghost fighting excuse! I have to get ready." I pushed him off of me, scrambling in my haste. But Danny kept his arms locked on my waist.

" Sam. . ." he said softly. I looked at him, I could understand his expression. He looked somewhere between devastated and angry. " We-"

" Need to get to school." I finished for him. I unlatched his arms from me and threw his clothes at him before dashing into my closet.

" Go make up some ghost fighting excuse for your parents. I'll say I overslept."

" Okay." he agreed. I grabbed the clothes I was planning on wearing today as I made my way to the bathroom.

Danny's point of view

" Young man, you could at least tell us where you were last night." my mother demanded.

" I was out fighting ghosts!"

" The whole night?" she asked skeptically. I nodded. " I don't believe you Danny." she waited. Tapping her toe against the floor. My father stood behind her.

" Well son, even though you were at Sam's, I'm going to let it slide. But this will be the only and last time. Only because you're late for school. You should get going. Really." he said.

" I never said I was at Sam's!" I shouted.

" Which is why I know you were. Don't worry Danny, I was the same way when I was your age."

" Jack, should we really let him get off this easy?" my mother questioned him.

" Maybe we can ground him!" my father suggested.

" No, no!" I protested. " I have to protect the town. I can't be grounded."

" Sweetie, you weren't fighting ghosts last night were you?" my mother asked. I tensed.

" Its none of your business what I do." I muttered.

" Were your parents, of course it's our business."

" Can you just let it go, it was only one night I was out. No big deal." I shrugged.

" It's no big deal until you find out your girlfriends pregnant." my eyes widened at what he was implying.

" No! That wasn't what I was doing, I swear!" technically it wasn't a lie, but if Sam's grandma hadn't interrupted. . .

My dad saw through me. " Be careful son. We're too young to be grandparents." I blushes furiously. I turned for the door, I need to get out before this talk became anymore awkward.

" Bye! I'm going to school!" I tried to shove past them, but since that failed I turned intangible to walk through them.

" Young man! We're not done talking to you!" I phased out the house, transforming so I could fly.

I noticed Sam running to school. I swooped down and picked her up. She was startled, but relaxed as soon as she was in my arms.

Tucker's point of view

Where were Danny and Sam? I've been waiting by my locker for ten minutes. I wondered if they were stopped by the crowed, maybe Danny was busy signing autographs or something. But Sam wasn't here either. Maybe they were skipping. Together? I shuddered at the thought of what they could be up to. But they were responsible, right?

The bell decided to ring right then. I sighed and headed off to class without them. Maybe Danny was out ghost fighting. Maybe Sam overslept. . . She wasn't a morning person anyway. But I had a hunch that wasn't the case. . .

" Mr. Foley, have you seen Daniel or Samantha this morning?" Lancer asked.

" Nah, they might be. . . Ghost fighting?" I shrugged.

" Well then," he said, " despite the fact that Daniel is trying to protect the town, I still have to mark them absent."

Typical. I sighed.

" Now on today's lecture. . ." Lancer drowned on. I tuned out.

" Sorry we're late Mr. Lancer, we just. . . Um, overslept." Danny said as he and Sam burst through the door. He looked up, annoyed.

" Ah, overslept?" he asked. Danny and Sam both blushed and nodded. Bad sign. " I was under the impression that you were saving the town from ghosts, but obviously that's not the case, is it?" he raises his eyebrows.

" Well, I was!" Danny said, " I was out late last night and I really didn't get enough sleep, and, so I was really tired this morning and-"

" And what were you up to Miss Manson? Since you two came in at the same time I assume you were both out late last night. . . Fighting ghosts? Together? Maybe I should give your parents a call."

" No!" Danny panicked, " I mean, they already- I already talked to them, there's really no need to-"

" Maybe I should give you both detention then?"'

" Uhh. . . "

Lancer moved toward the phone.

" Detention is fine actually!" Sam chirped. Lancer narrowed his eyes.

" I see." he said stiffly. He glared at them, his eyebrows pushed together. " You may take your seats now. And see me after class. Both of you."

Danny nodded. " Alright."

He walked to the back of the classroom with Sam to where I always saved their seats. I gave Danny a questioning look and raised my eyebrows at Sam. She blushed. I knew it. They weren't out fighting ghosts. They didn't oversleep. They. . . Actually I'd rather not think about that. I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note out on it and passed it to Danny.

_**What did your parents say?**_

He had a nervous expression on his face while he read it. I heard Lancer continue on with his lecture, Danny wrote back a reply while he wasn't looking.

_**They told me they knew where I was, how they were right I don't know.**_

I frowned as I read it. Did he really think it wasn't obvious? I knew his parents, and they weren't stupid. . . At least if it wasn't about ghosts.

_**Man, it's sort of obvious. You were with Sam, weren't you? Make sure to use protection next time.**_

_**Next time! There was barely a first time! Sam's grandma really should have different timing.**_

_**So her grandma caught you. . . Together?**_

_**At least her grandma has the decency to knock, she never even knew I was there.**_

" Foley! Fenton! You do not pass notes in my class! You know the rules!" he marched over and snatched the paper out of my hands. Danny made a strange noise and reached for it, but Lancer held it away. " Is this something you want to share, Mr. Fenton?" I saw him quickly scan the paper, his eyes bulged. " Lord of the Flies! I was right! That's it. I'm calling your parents!"

He had the whole classes attention now. They were all stealing glances and snickering. I felt sort of bad for Danny. And Sam. Her head was down on her desk, she was refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

" I'm screwed!" Danny muttered. I raised my eyebrows and him and wiggled them.

" You got screwed." I laughed. He glared at me.

" Not funny, Tuck."

" Not for you, anyway."

" Oh no. He's calling my parents. And probably Sam's grandma." I looked over to see Lancer on the phone.

" Yes. . . There are some interesting things on this note, it pretty much confirmed what they were up to. . . Yes, alright you can talk with them after they get out of detention." he paused before hanging up. Danny lowered his head.

" Daniel. Samantha. Detention." he strode up to the board and resumed the lecture as if nothing had happened.

Danny's point of view

" Now you and Miss Manson can sit here, quietly, not a word, for the next hour while I finish grading these homework assignments, and speaking, I haven't received from either of you, because apparently you two have other things to do besides study." he coughed conspicuously. I looked at Sam, she's barely spoken all day. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I hope she's not mad at me. I need to talk to her. But I can't. Not sitting here in detention with Mr. Lancer. It would have to wait until after my parents were done 'talking' with me too. And I doubt it won't be embarrassing. Some subjects should really just be left alone. I know what I'm doing. I know the risks. But I loved Sam, I wanted her. And I was pretty sure she felt the same way.

" Anyway, I gave that note to your parents, Mr. Fenton. So expect them to have a nice long chat with you when you get home."

" I figured as much." I muttered. I looked at the clock. 57 more minutes to go. . .

When detention was over, I was walking Sam back to her house, she was still quiet. I had tried to make small talk, but she seemed unwilling. Eventually I just shut up.

" Danny?" she suddenly asked. She stopped walking. I looked at her, was she finally going to talk?

" Yeah?" I asked.

" I. . . Never mind." she looked forward. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

" Sam."

She took a breath. " Do you regret what we did, or, almost did?"

" No, not really," I paused searching her face to see if that was the answer she was looking for. " I mean, I wish no one found out, I wish your grandma never interrupted, but. . . I don't regret what we were going to do. I wanted too. I still do." I studied her face, she seemed to relax a fraction of an amount.

" We probably won't get much time to ourselves. I have a feeling you're going to be grounded for a while."

" I could just sneak out. They can't catch me. I'm a ghost." to prove it I made my eyes glow green. She sighed.

" You're parents are ghost hunters."

" They can't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof." I chuckled.

" True."

" Sam, it'll be fine. Only a couple more years left of high school anyway-"

" And then what?" she asked.

" Well, I really want you to be-"

" Daniel Fenton! Get in this house right now!" my mother yelled. Why had we stopped in front of my house again?

" Yes, mom." I murmured, " bye Sam, I'll see you-"

" Young man!"

I sighed and walked up the steps into the house. My dad was in the living room, arms crossed over his chest.

" Sit, Danny, we never got a chance to finish up our talk this morning. And this note you were passing to your friend only confirmed my suspicion."

" What's your suspicion?"

" You slept with Sam. Son, you're barely sixteen-"

" I haven't slept with her!" I yelled. Gosh, it came close but still.

" Really?" he raised his eyebrows, " then what were you doing?"

I blushed. " I'm sorry. If her grandma hadn't knocked on the door when she did then. . . Um." I didn't know how to finish.

" Your grounded. You may not go anywhere outside this house past 9:30 PM. No exceptions."

" What if a ghost is attacking?"

" Your mother and I can handle the ghosts. We're professionals."

" But you can't sense them like I can. It's my job to-"

" No. You're grounded for six weeks. That's the end of it."

I groaned. " Six weeks?"'

**There. I swear this is the fastest I could have possibly updated. My internet is completely screwed up. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**On to your long awaited story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**.

**Danny's point of view**

" Well, all I'm saying is that it sort of was your fault. I mean, if the first time you stayed overnight at Sam's and you were shot, you might not come back, but all I'm saying is that because you did-"

" Alright. Alright. I get it, Tuck. It was my fault. I was being careless and I wasn't thinking. It was totally my fault." I said.

" So you see my point." he refocused on his burger, did I mention he was a messy eater? If Sam were here, she would be scolding him. But, unfortunately, Sam's grandmother only allowed her to leave the house if it was for school or buying groceries. And my parents were surprisingly more lenient. Unlike what they had told me, I could go fight ghosts, and I could just hang out. Only if Sam wasn't in any way involved. I basically only got to see her at school, where Lancer was keeping an annoyingly, (and sort of creepy) close eye on us. I swear I saw him with binoculars once. But that was probably just my imagination.

The only time I could even touch her was in between classes where I held her hand and during lunch when we snuck off to be alone for a few minutes. And it was torture.

My dad threatened to go so far as putting a security camera in my room to see if I snuck out. But, thankfully, I was being good. I was sort of hoping they could see that and shorten my grounding sentence. Or allow me to see Sam after school. It's hard to have a great relationship when you couldn't even go on dates. But somehow we were managing better than I thought. We practically skyped every evening with each other for hours. Hey, it was better than nothing. But really, I missed her. I barely got to spend time with her. Skyping just wasn't the same as actually being with that person. Especially if it's the person you love. It was frustrating. And it had only been one week so far. I was sure I wasn't going to make it another five. I had to think of some plan. . .

" So, how are things with Sam anyway?" Tucker asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

" Oh, you know, good. I just hate how I don't get to spend any free time with her. I wish my parents would just freaking lay off. I can handle things, I'm not an irresponsible teen. I mean, I keep this town safe, don't I?" I complained.

" You know, you seem sort of crabby lately." He noted.

" Well, what do you expect? Me to be all cheery because I never get to be with my girlfriend? It's driving me nuts! I miss her!"

" I really can't relate, dude." He said.

" Thanks." I said back sarcastically.

" Danny," he sighed, " I really don't know what to tell you. But you know, Sam is my best friend too, and we don't get to all hang out anymore. If only you'd been more careful-"

" Stop!" I cried. " I'm sick of you telling me I should have been more careful. I already know that, and I do wish I were more careful, but I wasn't and there's nothing I can do about it now." I dropped my head on the table with a bang. It sort of hurt, but I didn't care. I missed Sam. I wanted to be with her. But oh, no. My parents get to make my decisions for me. I obviously can't be independent and make my own choices. I was sixteen for crying out loud! This was so unfair. I swear I had to find a way out of this. I had to see Sam. Somehow. Suddenly my head shot up.

" Tucker, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take off." I stood up abruptly, leaving my burger as I strode to the door.

" Can I have your fries?" I heard him shout. I looked over at him and nodded as I left the restaurant. I looked around as an old habit before I realized that everyone knew anyway. I took off in my ghost form as I flew. I needed to think about how best it was to do this. . .

**Tucker's point of view**

Cool. He let me have his fries. I sighed and shook my head. Where on earth was he so eager to be? I knew there was only one answer. I should have told him to wait it out, knowing Danny, he was about to get himself into more trouble.

**Sam's point of view**

I was sitting around listing to loud alternative music, the speakers were blaring in my eardrums. The music could probably be heard through the entire house, and that was saying something, considering the size of the house. My grandma had told me a hundred times to turn it down. I didn't listen. Or pretended I couldn't hear. She stopped bothering me eventually.

I sighed and looked out my window. I was completely bored. Utterly, devastatingly bored. I wished Danny could come over. But my grandma wasn't going to let him back under the roof of this house for a long time. And besides, he was grounded from seeing me anyway.

I was pondering while I stared out the window. Suddenly, I was surprised someone was looking back at me, his white hair and green eyes practically glowing. I jumped up.

" Danny!" I exclaimed, knowing there was no hope of my grandma hearing through the music. I could barely hear myself. I made my way over as he phased right through the window. I could barely hear him even though he was talking in my ear.

" Wanna go for a quick ride?" he asked grinning. I smiled back.

" What if someone sees us?" I questioned.

" I can make us invisible, remember? Come on, let's go to the docks, there's never anyone out there." with that he picked me up. I clutched myself to him. I missed the feeling of being in his arms. With his face so close. . .

He turned us both invisible and intangible as he flew us out of my house, I could hear my music from the street. Wow. I didn't know I had it that loud. I watched how the buildings and landmarks flew beneath us as he flew us away. It was amazing.

He landed on the abandoned docks, we sat down on the edge, our feet dangling over the ocean. I leaned into him, snuggling into his chest for the first time in a long time. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I layed my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

" What if my grandma comes up to check on me again?" I asked.

" I don't know. But I do know I had to see you. I miss you Sam. I wish my parents would let me at least see you for a couple hours after school, we could hang out at the nasty burger or go to the movies or something. Like we used to. But now your basically under house arrest and my parents won't let me see you." he said the last sentence bitterly.

" Only five more weeks." I said flatly. He groaned.

" Don't remind me."

" Maybe. . . " I said as an idea slowly formed in my mind. My eyebrows rose as I considered the option.

" What?" he asked suspiciously.

" Could you, you know, like overshadow them and convince them to shorten our punishment? Or allow us to see each other for a few hours after school like you said?"

" Actually, that's a great idea!" he hit his head with his palm. " Why did I never think of that?"

" Because you're a C student?"

He shot me a look. " You didn't have to answer that."

I laughed. I turned my face up to press my lips to his briefly. He buried his face in my hair and held me tighter. Neither of us moved for a moment, not wanting to ruin the moment. Eventually he sighed.

" We should get going before your grandma notices your absence."

I kissed him again. " Alright. Take me home." I smiled. "And then make your parents have a chat about our current situation."

" Yep, that's the plan." he grinned as he took me in his eyes and flew off.

**Danny's point of view**

" Jack? What are you talking about? Danny needs to learn his lesson!" my mother said to me. Only she didn't know it was me, but I could sense that my mom needed to be overshadowed as well.

" Well mo- Maddie! I think Danny's behavior is perfect! He deserves to be ungrounded from Sam!" I said through my dad. Then I flew out of him and into my mother.

" Oh, Jack, your right! Danny has been such a good boy lately! I'll go call Sam's grandmother and discuss this!" I made my way over to the phone and dialed. Sam's grandma picked up on the third ring.

" Hello." I said when she picked up, I was grateful that I knew how to talk in her voice when I overshadowed her.

" Mrs. Fenton?" she asked.

" I was wondering, because Danny and Sam have been so good this past week, if we can allow them to see each other again, you know, like unground Sam and allow her to see Danny!" I wondered if that would be something my mom would say.

" Well, I was thinking about that, you see Sam has been locking herself in her room and listening to strange music at such loud volumes I can hear it on the other side of town! I do think it would be good for her to get out."

" Thats great! I'll go tell Danny!"

" I suppose I'll go tell Sam to get out of the house. She needs to see the outdoors."

" Alright, bye!" I hung up the phone. I phased up to my room and waited.

" Danny!" my fathers voice shouted. " You can go see Sam again, your mother and I were just talking and we decided you were good enough to be free again!"

I jumped up. " Yes!" I raced down the stairs. " Alright. Bye mom, bye dad!" I kicked the front door open and took of, so glad it worked.

**Maddie's point of view ( new pov)**

" Jack? Why did we just let Danny free?" I asked my husband.

" I don't know. But what I do know is that I have to go check on my ghost trapping device." he said as he bumbled into the lab. I stared after him, confused as to why we decided to unground Danny. I was sure I wouldn't let up on his punishment until I was completely sure he had learned his lesson. I don't think he has yet though, it's only been a week. I don't know what came over me. I pondered this for a moment. Eventually I just shrugged. I was in no mood to ponder the mysteries of my own mind. I followed my husband into the lab.

**Lancers point of view ( new pov)**

I knew those kids were up to something! I was sure their parents would ground them to the ends of the earth and back! But when I overheard a conversation with Daniel and his friend, I was shocked to find out that Danny's parents have receded all punishment. But that means I'll have to keep an even closer eye on the two. My eyes narrowed as Daniel slung and arm around Samantha's shoulders. I should yell at them for P.D.A.! But I decided against it, I didn't need to make them suspicious. I was glad they were completely oblivious to my scrutiny.

I walked out of the cafeteria, ( it was currently lunch time) and made my way to their secret abandoned hallway to check on the security camera I'd installed when I heard the news that they were no longer grounded. I glanced around the hallway, checking to see if the camera was too noticeable. But I'd concealed it nicely. They would never know. I heard sudden footsteps behind me.

" To Kill a Mocking Bird!" I wispered as I made it out of the hallway just in time to see the two lovebirds sneak off. Again. I sighed heavily. Teenagers. I suppose their all the same. Even superpowered ghost teenagers, I thought as I glared at Daniel one last time before I made my way back to my classroom. I would review the tape after school to see if I could get any clues as to why their parents suddenly gave them free reign. It was a suspicious situation. And I was determined to keep an eye on it.

**Tucker's point of view**

I gotta say, it sure didn't surprise me that Danny figured a way out of his punishment. And I'm glad he did. He sure was pretty snappy when he wasn't around Sam. It's a relief to know your best friend won't get offended by anything you say anymore. Its also nice to have Sam back when Danny and I go to the Nasty Burger or the movies. It's just not right with only the two of us. Anyway, I'm not sure if Danny or Sam notices, but Lancer is following them around like a piece of gum on the bottom of their shoe, I swear I saw him with binoculars once. But, that may have been my imagination, because what sane teacher would spy on their students making out? Yeah, must be imagining things, so I don't think I should tell Danny.

" Tucker? Did you hear me!?" Danny asked.

" What? No, sorry. What was that?" I asked politely.

" I asked if you wanted to hang out with Sam and I, unless your busy. . . " he frowned. I had been busy lately. You may not believe it, but I had a girlfriend. And I sort of felt guilty for not telling Danny. But he would probably have a mental breakdown if he found out who I was with. And he'd have a lot of questions. . . I shook my head, clearing my thoughts so I could anser him.

" Actually, I do have a few things to do, I'll have to pass."

" Okay then, see you Tomarrow." he waved before taking off in the direction of his house. I pulled out my PDA.

" I don't know what I would do without you." I told it.

" Aww, are you talking to me?"

I jumped. Please tell me my PDA did not talk back. Gosh, maybe I am crazy.

" I'm talking to you Tucker." thank god. The voice came from behind me. I turned to see Jazz, shifting the weight of her books from one arm to the other. I laughed.

" For a second I though my PDA was talking to me!" I said.

" So wait, you were talking to an inanimate object again? Tucker! What did I tell you about that?" She asked.

" Umm. . . Not to do it?"

" You need more work than I thought." she frowned. " Do you want to go to the library with me? They have a whole section about people who think things are alive and-"

" I do not think my PDA is alive!" I said firmly.

" But you were talking to it, if you want to talk to someone about your problems then I can-"

" Jazz. That's not necessary."

" Well I have to go to the library anyway, I have to research my thesis on-"

" Let's go!" usually I wouldn't be so exited, but at least she dropped the subject of me talking to my PDA. And hopefully won't bring it up again.

" So did you tell Danny yet, Jazz?" I asked.

" I thought that was your job, your his best friend."

" And your his sister! He won't be as mad at you!"

" No, that would make him more angry with me!"

" Fine, I'll be the one to tell him." I surrendered. Jazz smiled.

" Good."

**Danny's point of view**

I was sprawled over my bed complaining. Tucker was unusually silent, but that may be because I was doing all the talking.

" And then after I got rid Technus the Box Ghost decided to make a reappearance, for the fourth time this week, and it's only Tuesday! I think I should just keep him in the thermos instead of releasing him back into the ghost zone, that way he can't bother me. And speaking of bothering, is something on your mind, Tuck? You seem out of it since you got back from the library." I said.

" Oh, umm. I have something to tell you, it's actually-"

" I have something to tell you, too. Ever since you know, when Sam's mom freaked out and pegged me with that ecto gun, I haven't felt right since. I don't know what's wrong, but I have a weird feeling. . . Sort of like, well I don't know how to describe it, I feel almost. . . Like I can-like I'm invincible or something. I know I heal fast, but when I got this cut on my arm from fighting Technus, when I changed back, it was gone, not even a scar. Weird, huh?" I told him, but the strange thing is, he didn't seem to be listening. " Tucker? Are you there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He seemed to take a deep breath.

" I have. . . A girlfriend." he announced. My eyebrows shot up. I completely forgot what train of thought I was just on.

" Seriously? About time dude, I was beginning to think that you would be single all throughout high school." I snickered.

" Ha ha. Very funny."

" Who is she?" I asked curiously. He gulped.

" Heh heh, this is where you start hating your best freind..." he muttered nervously. What did he mean, 'hating your best'... No. No, it couldn't be. The only girl he could date that could possible make me hate him is. . .

" Your dating Sam!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, how could he? How could Sam? What did this mean for-

" Eww! No, of course not! Don't jump to conclusions!" he yelled. I relaxed immediately.

" Sorry, but other than that, theres no girl you could possibly date that would make me hate you."

" Oh? Um, what if. . . It was your sister?" he asked. I thought about it.

" I'd pound whoever it was to pulp. I dont think there's that many out there who deserves someone as smart as Jazz."

" Umm. . . Danny?" he asked uncomfortably.

" What? Aren't you going to tell me who your dating?" I asked.

" I was. But I don't want to 'pounded into pulp' like you said, so I think I'm just gonna take off now. . ." he laughed again nervously.

" Wait a minute, what do you mean-" I broke off, my eyes widening. " You're. . . Your dating my sister!?" I yelled. He nodded.

" Look man, I'm-" he broke off, seeing my expression, he must have misunderstood it. " I'm out! See ya!" he fled.

I frowned when he slammed the door. I wasn't mad. Jeez. Oh, well. Maybe it would be funny to go to school Tomarrow pretending to be furious with him. . . I grinned. This could be fun.

**Tucker's point of view**

I kept a sharp eye out for Danny this morning at school. But it could be totally useless to waste the energy because he could turn invisible. But I wasn't taking chances, if you would have seen his expression before I shut the door, you would be pretty edgy too. He looked somewhere between downright furious and extremely shocked. Not a good combination if you ask me. Suddenly a figure appeared next to my locker.

" Tucker. Foley." The voice was calm, but not the kind of calming peace you would see on a clear summer night, but the kind of calm before a storm. Like that moment you think everything is alright. But the air feels heavy, and suddenly you know what's coming. And it comes.

" Do know how angry I am with you?" he asked. Was it my imagination? Or was there some other tone to his voice that I couldn't place. . .

" I'm sorr-"

" Do not give me an 'I'm sorry' excuse Tucker!" he yelled.

" Well I-"

" So you decided to go about dating your best friends sister behind their back!? You don't see anything wrong with that picture?"

" Yes, but-"

" What? Explain yourself." he demanded, there it was again. . . That not so serious tone. . . It seemed humorous? Wait a minute. . .

" Danny, you are so not a good actor. Maybe you should stick to ghost fighting."

He raised his eyebrows. He stood there for a minute but eventually he sighed. His shoulders sagged. "Whatever. You win. I'm not mad." he grumbled. I smiled triumphantly.

" Your too easy to read. Your voice gave it away." I chuckled.

" But seriously, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

" Because I thought Jazz was going to!" I defended.

" Jazz!" he exclaimed like he just thought of something. "She should have told me!"

" That's what I said." I agreed.

" Oh, well. Hey, how long has this even been going on anyway?" he inquired.

" Uh. . . About two weeks? Not very long." I said.

" Oh. Maybe you should have told me in the beginning though. I'm curious, why didn't you exactly?"

" I was afraid of your reaction." I admitted truthfully.

" Come on."

" Really, you even said that you would pound anyone who dated your sister to pulp."

" Only if their a jerk. You're my best friend, I know you better than that." he said.

" That's a relief."

" But if I ever hear about you being a jerk to her then-"

" You don't have to worry." I cut in.

"- then I'm going to make you wish you were-" he continued.

" Danny. You don't have to finish your threat!" I said. He glared at me for a moment before smirking and heading off to his class. Anyway I think that was the direction to his class, but I'm not so sure. I was about to grab my books and follow, when the bell rang.

" I'm late!" I exclaimed as I looked at the clock.

" Yes, you are Mr. Foley." Lancer said. I turned around to see him glaring at Danny's retreating figure. " And so is your friend." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before walking in the direction Danny had went. I barely gave it a thought as I rushed in to class.

**Lancers point of view**

After Foley went in to class I decided to see where Daniel had gone, the direction he went in was not where his class was. I was only curious. I came to the janitors hallway that I had installed the camera. I saw it wasn't empty. I snuck behind a broken Drink vendor.

" So wait a minute, basically your best friend was dating your sister behind your back for two weeks and your not even mad?" it sounded like that Samantha Manson girl. . . Which means Daniel must be with her. I must have gotten the right location after all.

" I'd prefer to think of it as my sister dating my best friend behind my back and not telling me. I'm sort of more angry with Jazz."

High school gossip. Ugh, why did teenagers like to talk so much? They could be reading or riding a bike or going for a walk. . . Or sitting in class learning like their supposed to. But no. They talk and gossip. What a lazy generation.

" Uh huh. So why are we skipping class again?" Samantha asked.

" Because were going somewhere. Come on." I heard their footsteps approach. I quickly exited the hallway and waited with my arms crossed over my chest. When they rounded the corner and saw me the expressions on their faces were priceless.

" Going somewhere? Besides class?" I asked.

" Um. . . We're actually on our way to class sir." Daniel lied. I glared at them both.

" Then I'll walk you both to class." I said as I grabbed their arms and dragged them to their first periods. I deposited them at their classes and then went to teach mine.

The students were being noisy when I walked in. But quickly quieted down when I cleared my throat and glared.

" This noise is despicable!" I exclaimed. " Now how do you kids say it today?" I looked at my pocket book. " Kill the noise peoples!" I smiled triumphantly. I was getting more hip each day. The children were even trying to hold in laughter. I must look amazing to them.

" Hey Mr. Lancer! Can I see that book?" a student called. I cleared my expression.

" No. Now on with today's lecture. And as you would say. . ." I paused again and leafed through my book. I didn't find anything good so I said something like they would say. " Let's get turned on with learning on!"

The class burst into hysterical laughter. Some were laughing so hard they had tears running under their eyes.

" The Hunt for Red October! What is so hilarious?" I asked.

" Let's get turned on." A student mocked me in a silly voice. " With learning on!" the class laughed again.

" Enough!" I shouted. " Or detention for anyone still laughing when I'm done talking!" I screeched.

The class silenced. " Now as I was saying yesterday, the literature of the 1800's was. . . "

**Sam's point of view**

I should just leave. The lunchroom was too crowded. Especially around Danny, who became the most popular kid in school thanks to recent events. Like revealing that he was the ghost boy and saving the world and becoming the most drool worthy boy in Amity. It was suffocating sometimes. Like now. Paulina still hasn't given up pestering Danny to dump me and be with her. The witch. Thankfully he always said no. He must really like me if he's turning down all these girls which I admit are a lot more attractive than me. I sighed.

Right now, I was figuratively invisible. I could be practically sitting on Danny's lap. Holding his hand, but other girls paid me no mind as they tried unsuccessfully to flirt and impress him. They must consider me a minor obstacle. But I knew better.

Danny had always wanted to be popular. I think he regretted that now. It wasn't what he'd always imagined. It was about the other guys being jealous, the girls pestering him to no end. And I was unfortunately caught in the crossfire.

" Why don't you take a hike, Manson?" Some girl shot at me. They would do anything to get Danny's girlfriend out if the picture.

" Umm. . . Will you not talk like that to my girlfriend?" Danny asked steely. The girl just looked at me with distaste. She smiled sickeningly sweetly to Danny before walking off. He shuddered and I suppressed a smile.

" I'm sorry you have to deal with those girls Danny." I snickered.

" Are you jealous?" he asked.

" Are you kidding me? I'm not the jealous one. They are." I said.

" That's what I figure." he agreed. Then he smiled mischievously. " Do you want to get out of here?"

" Gladly." I said as he turned us invisible. It sure made sneaking off easy when nobody could even see you. We made our way down to the janitor hallway. Danny turned visible when we entered but stopped suddenly.

" Danny?" I asked.

" Someone's in there." he pointed to what looked like the figure of a person. An out of shape person. The person walked forward to us. It looked like. . .

" You troublemakers should be in the cafeteria." Lancer said as he glared at us with narrowed eyes.

" We were just-" Danny started.

" Just going back to the lunchroom." Mr. Lancer finished. Danny struggled to keep his expression passive.

" Right. Come on Sam." he tugged me back to the cafeteria.

" I hate him." I told Danny. " He seemed to be always watching us."

" Creepy old man." Danny said a bit to loud, and with Lancer following behind us...

" Excuse me. Did you just call me old man!?"

**Whoosh. There you go! Sorry again for the delay, the next chapter might not be for two weeks, because of my Internet issue, but it will come. Promise**.


	5. Chapter 5

**It has arrived. Finally. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom... Let's not even go there.**

**Danny's point if view**

Detention sucked. I had said just three words, and now I had after school and lunch detention for three days. And I had to sit in Mr. Lancers classroom and listen to him practice sounding 'hip' as he put it. It was practically pure torture.

" Hey y'all, far out with that party." he said. I nearly groaned. This had been going on forever.

" Groovy man."

I don't think he realizes that book might be outdated.

" Hey G, catch you later."

Am I in hell? Did I mention this was torture? Here I was, sitting in front of an old overweight teacher with a bald head that was trying to sound like a teenager. I wondered how I could possibly eat lunch in here with him Tomarrow.

" So this is what teenagers nowadays say at party's." Lancer muttered. " Yo, shake that thang. Let's get down with our bad selves."

Yep. Definitely not going to be able to eat in here. I don't really feel like throwing up. But throwing up on Lancers desk was another thing...

" Fenton?" Lancer asked sternly. I looked up.

" Yes Mr. Lancer?" I asked politely. He scowled.

" Since your an adolescent yourself, I have a question for you." He started. " It's about a... phrase I said to the class."

I stared blankly. What was he talking about?

" What?" I asked.

" Well, I couldn't find a phrase in the book to get the kids exited for learning. I'd read in here that today another word for excited is turned on, so I said 'let's get turned on with learning on'. The class burst into laughter for whatever reason I can't understand, do you have any insights?" He asked hopefully. I stared. I tried to keep a straight face.

" So basically you asked your class to get turned on with learning?" I tried to clear. Did he know what 'being turned on' meant?

" I suppose. But I don't understand what was so funny." he scratched his head.

" Well." I tried to keep the smirk off my face. " They were laughing because you didn't know what it meant. I think." I coughed to try to hide a laugh. It sounded like I was chocking.

" If your all right Daniel, will you tell me what it meant?" he inquired.

" Um... It actually means being...stimulated. Thats all." I was so not about to enlighten him on what he actually said.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. " But that's what being excited means."

" Depends on what kind of excitement." I muttered. Thankfully Lancer was still confused. He glared at me for a moment before sighing and turning back to his 'hip' book. He continually muttered phrases that sounded like someone in the 80's would say.

" Wicked hairstyle, Yo."

I dropped my head into my hands and tried to tune the uncool teacher out. Unsuccessfully.

" Can I chill in with y'all?"

I groaned quietly.

" Am I boring you Fenton?" He asked suddenly.

" No." I muttered. " Your giving me a headache."

" Well then. Your welcome to stay in detention with me until I no longer give you a headache."

" No! I mean, that's really not necessary!" I said.

" Hmm. . ." he glared at me for the hundredth time that day. His eyes slid back down to his book again. I glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes.

I could hear the clock ticking loudly on the wall. I started counting the seconds as they went...1...2...3...4... 5...6...7...8...9...

" Let's get that groove on, man."

...10...11...12...13...14...

" That was to the max."

...15...16...17...18...19

" Like, far out with the thang, dudes."

...20...21...22...23. . . .

**Sam's point of view**

I guess Danny needed to learn his lesson the hard way, just like Tucker. One rule about Lancer is that you do not call him old man. And trust me, If you do, it won't be pretty. Besides, Lancer was already on Danny's toes. He didn't need detention. But again, he had to learn the hard way. I wonder what kind of figurative torture Lancer came up with for Danny. I bet it's not pleasant though. I smirked, imagining his discomfort. But he'd survive.

" Hey Sam. What happened to Danny?" I heard Tucker ask. We were currently walking home from school.

" Oh, he's got detention with Lancer." I sighed.

" Detention? What he do now?" He asked.

" He called Lancer 'creepy old man'." I replied, watching his expression. He burst out laughing.

" Man! I remember when I did that! I feel bad for Danny now. I wonder what Lancer must be doing to him in there." he chucked.

" He has after school and lunch detention for three days." I frowned at that.

Tucker was still laughing. " I should have warned him to never call Lancer old man."

" Sort of too late now, huh?"

" Yeah. . . Ha ha, I wonder how-"

" Tucker!" A voice yelled from across the street.I looked around, I thought I recognized that voice...

" Was that Jazz?" I asked.

" What? Oh, did Danny tell you-"

" Tucker, I've been looking all over for you!" Jazz exclaimed.

" Where? In the library?" I muttered. She heard that.

" Actually yes. Tucker said he'd meet me there after school today. Didn't you Tucker?" she glanced at him, raising her eyebrows.

" Oh! I...uh... Forgot. See I had a lot on my mind, and I was going to ask Sam where Danny was and-"

" Wait. Where is Danny anyway?" she asked. She looked at me.

" He's got detention for calling Lancer old man." I responded.

" Just for calling him old man?" she asked skeptically.

" Hey!" I glared at her for what she was probably assuming. " I'm not in there with him am I? And besides it was 'creepy old man' to be specific." I defended. She raised her eyebrows again.

" Right. That doesn't seem like-" she started.

" Tucker. Tell Jazz how much Lancer hates being called old man. Please." I begged. He looked at me, then at Jazz.

" He really does hate it. See, I called him that once and-"

" Okay, okay. I believe you Tucker." she smiled at him, but gave me a suspicious glance. " Come on. You were supposed to meet me after school anyway. She grabbed him and hauled him in the other direction. I sighed and continued on home alone. Suddenly an ecto blast came out of nowhere and hit me in the chest, sending me back against a wall. I groaned. I think one of my ribs are broken. I clutched an arm around my torso. Suddenly a bulky metal figure stepped into view.

" Skulker." I spat. He laughed manically.

" And the little ghost boys girlfriend. I have the perfect plan. I capture you, the whelp freaks out. I tell him he has to come get you from my lair, where I have my trap waiting. And you're the perfect bait!" he laughed again. " And then his pelt shall hang on the foot of my bed, where it belongs!"

" Sicko!" I yelled and clutched my body tighter. My ribs ached in protest. I took off, running for all I was worth. I got a good couple yards away when a net sprung out and captured me, twisting my ankle in the process. I yelped and screamed. " Let me out!"

" Oh, I'll let you go human child. After I have captured your boyfriend." he slung the net over his shoulder, I banged my head on his metal armor. I groaned in pain. Why does Danny have to have detention today of all days? Of all days!?

" Put her down Skulker."

I gasped, there he was, floating in midair with a fierce expression on his face.

" Danny!" I gasped.

**Danny's point of view ( A couple of minutes ago)**

" Let's get this party started!" Lancer exclaimed. He was putting more animation in his little sayings. It was horrible. I sighed, but as I was doing so, blue mist escaped my mouth. I gasped and looked frantically out the window. I gasped at what I saw.

My Sam. Being blasted into a wall. She clutched her chest. She must be in pain! I saw Skulker emerge and laugh, he seemed to be saying something to her. My eyes glowed green with rage. I had to help Sam! I looked over at Lancer.

" Yo, that's some-"

" Mr. Lancer!" I cut in. He looked up, annoyed.

" What?" he scowled.

" I have to- have to-"

" You have to sit here and wait out your punishment. You have five minutes left."

I glared. " I really have to go. Sam is in trouble." I pointed out the window. He looked out and gasped.

" Moby Dick!" his eyes widened. I looked out. Sam was in a net. My body burned with rage. Ignoring Lancer, I went ghost and flew out, towards Sam. Saving her the only thing on my mind. I saw Skulker swing her over his shoulder and Sam cried out. I was furious.

" Put her down Skulker!" I yelled. Sam gasped again.

" Danny!"

" Sam don't worry, I'm going to save you." I powered up a blast in my palm.

" Oh, no you don't ghost child." Skulker tossed something at me. I caught it reflexively. It was beeping.

" No, Danny!" Sam yelled.

" What-" suddenly I felt like I was being blown up into a million pieces. Maybe I was. I let out an intense scream of agony.

" If you ever want to see your precious human girlfriend alive again, you're going to have to come get her, whelp." Skulker laughed and I could barely see his form as he took off. With Sam screaming. Oh no. Sam. She was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Sam's point of view**

I was locked in a cage. My ribs were in agony, my head hurt and I couldn't walk because of my stupid ankle. The cage was more of a cell though. It was almost completely dark, except for the glow of the ghost shield that was around it for what ever reason. I was cold. I was scared. I wondered how badly Danny was injured in the explosion. I hoped he was alright so badly...

I wanted him to come save me. But at the same time I didn't. Skulker said it was a trap. I was the bait. And I was sure that Danny was going to walk right into his little trap. I gulped. I wanted him to be safe. But I also wanted out of here, my ribs ached. Reminding me how fragile I was in this world. How much I relied on Danny saving me. But of he did, how where we both going to get out of here alive?

I groaned. Even thinking seemed to hurt. I closed my eyes, hoping for the relief of unconsciousness. Unfortunately, none came. I was stuck in this painful stupor for who knows how long. It could have been hours already. Or maybe days. I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted to breath fresh air. I wanted out of this musty cell. I wanted Danny's arms wrapped around me, holding me securely to him, where I know I'm safe.

I curled up in a ball. I shaking with the cold. It was freezing in this cell. Suddenly the door of the cell swung open. Skulker stood there, staring down at me with a evil expression.

" You're being relocated." he laughed evilly. I groaned. I had a feeling that wherever I was going, it was going to be worse.

" Stop whining human." Skulker sneered. " I'll let you go soon. After I have a certain pelt nailed to my bed post." he laughed again. He reached into the cell and jerked my up by my arm. I cried out in pain. My chest ached where I was sure my broken ribs were. The sudden jolt did no good for them.

Skulker dragged me down a cold and dark corridor, there looked like there was slime made of ectoplasm on the walls. I shuddered. This place was creepy. We came out of the hallway and out onto his little floating island. I figured that's where I was taken. He took my hands and tied my wrists together and then wrapped a rope around my waist and tied me to a post. Great. I was in plain sight of every ghost that happened to pass by this island.

" There. The whelps bound to notice you there. And when he tries to free you..." he chuckled. " Lets say it won't be pretty." he turned and stalked away. I glared after him.

**Danny's point of view**

Blackness.

It was getting lighter. It was turning gray slowly, my mind started waking up. I could feel every inch of my flesh hurt. A lot. I felt like I had been fried to a crisp. Maybe I was.

I groaned and struggled to open my eyes. I could see there was light beyond my eyelids. I focused solely on trying to open those lids. My eyes felt like they were welded shut. And it hurt. A lot. But somehow I gathered the strength to force them open.

Immediately my mind cleared from the haze. My head raced. Sam. She was taken hostage by Skulker. I had to find her. I had to save her. I sat up in one motion. Every muscle I moved flared in agony. I yelled in pain. I clutched my chest, trying to keep myself together. I looked down at my body, I was in human form. My clothes were ripped, shards of my shirt lay hanging off me, seeming to be kept together by only threads. My jeans weren't much better.

And I was smoking. Wisps of blackish grey were emanating from my body. I lifted my arm to inspect damage. My skin felt burned. It was a pinkish color. In fact, my whole body felt burned. My hair was singed.

I stood up slowly, assessing damage. The pain was fading at an alarmingly fast rate. My muscles were not aching. I could literally see my skin turning the color of flesh. I was healing. Fast. Very fast. I knew this. Ever since I recovered from Sam's mother firing me with that ecto gun, I had healed like this. I wonder just exactly what kind of gun that was... And how did she get it in the first place? I shook my head. I needed to find Sam.

I whirled around to get my bearings as I raced down the street. I had to get in the ghost zone and demand Skulker release Sam or else.

I flung the door of my house open. I scanned the room, Jazz and Tucker were in the living room watching tv. Jazz looked up and gasped.

" Danny what happened to you! I figured you were still in detention!" she looked horrified by my appearance.

" Skulker kidnapped Sam!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to the lab.

" Wait! Danny!" she called. " Let us come with you!"

" Yeah!" Tucker agreed. " You look like you could use some extra help anyway."

" Fine." I agreed as I turned to the portal. " Get the specter speeder. I'll lead in my ghost form." I said as I changed. They nodded.

I flew into the portal, stopping and waiting for them to get the specter speeder in here. I looked around, searching for possible threats. Thankfully, there were none. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Moments later, the speeder came char hung out of the portal. I quickly shot in front of it. I turned and tapped on the glass.

" Put on the Fenton phones!" I yelled. They heard me and obliged.

" Good. Can you hear me?" I asked at regular volume.

" Yeah. Crystal clear." Tucker told me.

" Alright. Let's go save Sam. I know Skulker has her." I flew in the direction of Skulkers island. It wasn't that far away, all things considered. And for that I was glad. The sooner I rescue Sam the better.

As we neared the floating island, I could swear I saw a figure sitting on the ground, out in the open. I gasped as we came closer.

" Sam! She's in danger!" I screamed as I flew faster. How dare Skulker chain her out in the open, where any ghost could come and take her. I felt only rage and anger towards Skulker. He would pay. I would make sure of that. But I had to rescue Sam first. She was first priority.

" Sam!" I called out to her again when I was within hearing distance. I watches her look up. Her face screamed a warning at me, but I didn't stop.

" Sam, don't worry, I'm here to save you." I told her. She shook her head.

" Don't come any closer. It's a trap." she said.

I paused. " A trap?" I asked wearily.

" Skulker said I'm the bait. And as soon as you touch those ropes, something bad will happen." She said.

" Then how can I get you out of here!" I asked frantically.

" I don't know, Danny-"

" Sam! Are you alright?" Jazz's voice was right behind me. I turned to see her and Tucker hop out of the specter speeder and come running to us.

" I'm fine. But if any of you touches these ropes, it will trigger some sort of trap." she explained.

" Were going to get you free." Tucker stated. I leaned down with a determined expression. As soon as my fingers barely even brushed those ropes, a net came down. I yelled as I tried to dodge it.

" Danny! What did I tell you!" Sam screamed at me.

I powered an ecto blast in my palm and fired it at the net. It dissolved. I stood up, brushing my hands together.

" That was all? Wow, I think that-" suddenly I was cut off by another ecto blast slamming into me from behind. It knocked the air out of my lungs as I made contact with the ground. Immediately more ropes sprung up and grabbed me by my wrists and ankles.

" Hey!" I twisted. " Let me go! Guys? A little help?" I asked.

" Danny." I heard Sam mutter. " You're an idiot."

" Didn't Sam tell you not to touch those ropes?" Tucker asked.

" So you did it anyway?" Jazz questioned. I struggled to break free. I grunted. The restraints were strong. But I knew how to make them weak. I concentrated on the cold energy within me, letting it freeze the ropes that held me down. I used all my strength to then break the bonds. I stood up, rubbing my wrists.

" Okay. How are we going to get Sam free without touching the ropes?" I asked. No sooner than I said that, suddenly the ground began to shake. " What the-"

A giant chasm split the ground in two, and suddenly, I found myself and both Jazz and Tucker hanging on the ledge for our dear lives.

" Help! I don't know how long I can hang like this!" Tucker yelled.

" Me neither!" Jazz agreed. I grunted as held on to the ridge myself. I looked down. It was a long way down. Suddenly Jazz gasped.

" Tucker!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I glanced over to see my best friends grip had slipped. He was falling into the chasm.

" No!" I screamed. I let go, flying down after him. I grabbed Tucker by his shirt, ready to haul him back up, but I couldn't fly upwards. In fact, I was suddenly doubting I was flying in the first place.

" Ahhh!" we bother yelled as continued to fall.

The ground seemed to come up to fast. The last thing I remembered was that Sam HAD warned me of a trap...

**Just a warning: the next chapter might not come for a while. I'm going to be sorta busy with some really serious things. I know that's not a very good reason, but please bear with me for a few weeks. And I promise next chapter WILL come. **


End file.
